Remembranza
by carmen15
Summary: Que hubiera hecho si descubriera que tu vida siempre fue una gran mentira y los secretos que te ocultaron podrian poner en riesgo tu vida y la de las personas que quieres. Mai descubrio secretos ocultos en el pasado de su familia, que nunca espero descubrir. Lo que ella no sabe es que solo en el pasado esta la respuesta a sus problemas.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

* * *

Alguna vez te has arrepentido de no haber hecho las cosas que querías a su debido tiempo, o se te a roto el corazón en mil pedazos teniendo la seguridad de que nunca mas volverías a ver a la persona que mas quieres en este mundo, aun si esta halla sido la causa de muchas de tus lagrimas.

O te has cuestionado no haber hecho las cosas diferente, cuando los problemas se presentaron; el saber que algunas de tus decisiones marcarían la desgracias para otros y un camino en el que no pensaste siguiera.

¿Has perdido alguna vez la esperanza de tener un futuro y cumplir todo tus sueños? ¿Has lastimado a las personas a tu alrededor conscientemente o sin serlo? ¿Le has dicho alguien te odio, cuando en realidad no era cierto? ¿O se te ha roto el corazón tantas veces, al punto de sentir que ya no tuvieras uno? ¿Has visto morir a tus seres queridos, y sintiendo el dolor de no haberle dicho te quiero la ultimas vez que se vieron, ya que por causa de una tonta discusión, no fue posible? ¿Como aveces tus sonrisas son falsas, porque no quieres que nadie vea que tan rota esta tu alma? ¿Como es que la vida puede cambiar en cuestión de segundo y todo lo que pensabas y conocías se pueden volver una pesadilla de la que quisieras despertar?

Esas y mas preguntas son las que me hago mientras me encuentro en esta horrible oscuridad que me devora segundo a segundo.

Como es que llegue a esta situación, en la que mi vida se me escapa de mi cuerpo, así como el liquido escarlata que sale de este tiñe mi vestido, como mi cuerpo esta tan roto que hasta respirar es difícil.

Todo a mi alrededor va desapareciendo como si una espesa niebla cubriera mis ojos.

Tal vez comenzó hace muchos años atrás, cuando el destino decidió arrebatarme uno a una a las personas que en ese momento eran mi mundo.

Escucho voces y gritos a mi alrededor, alguien comienza a decir cosas que no llego a entender bien como, ¡es tu maldita culpa!, ¡una ambulancia rápido! ¡ella no debería haber estado aquí!

Alguien toca mi mano y aunque no me muevo porque el frio a comenzado a poderarse de mi y el sueño ya casi es inevitable, siento su presencia y solo lo escucho pidiéndome que no me rinda, y otras cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar; esa persona esta llorando de una forma tan desgarradora que por un momento, yo también quisiera hacerlo, pero a cada segundo me hundo en la oscuridad del sueño eterno y me es imposible hacerlo. Solo una ultima palabra escucho antes de perderme en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento"

Siempre había escuchado que cuando uno esta muriendo, comienza a ver su vida pasar antes tus ojos y tal vez tengan razón porque en este momento, en la que mi vida se estaba extinguiendo comencé a recordar los momentos que habían marcado mi vida y como esta se había comenzado a desmoronarse frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

¿Tal vez sea el destino que otra vez me jugaba esta mala pasada o es que nunca dejare de sufrir?

Nunca conoceré la repuesta y en este momento ya poco me importa, solo me dejo caer y caer en este pozo de oscuridad que no tiene fin.

Dentro de ella comencé a recordar y anhelar mi vida antes de que la tragedia apareciera en ella. Como las risas y las bromas eran parte de mi vida... era feliz simplemente era feliz y me duele tanto no volver a esa época, ya que marco el inicio y el final de la vida como la conocía y me hizo descubrir secretos que ojala no hubiera descubierto nunca.

Pero tarde o temprano esos secretos me hubieran alcanzado, como de una carrera contra reloj se tratara.

Conoce mi historia y como lo que tu conoces puede cambiar en un segundo, como las decisiones equivocada pueden costar una vida, incluso la tuya propia


	2. La pesadilla

**Capitulo 1**

**La pesadilla**

.

En mi vida hubo momentos felices y tristes como cualquier persona, tal vez un poco más de una que de otra; aunque eso ya no tiene importancia o debería haberla tenido en su tiempo, pero ahora que me encuentro en este lugar rodeada de la más absoluta oscuridad, y que mi alma ya no siente dolor, ni tristeza o algo parecido que antes hubiera hecho que me quebrará, como si de un fino cristal estuviera hecha, eso dejaba de importar y pasa a ultimo lugar de importancia en la lista de prioridades.

Ya no siento nada, solo la quietud que me ofrece este lugar.

Pero al estar aquí comienzo a recordar todos los momentos que marcaron mi vida de los cuales algunos quisiera guardar como un tesoro, pero hay otros que quisiera poder olvidarlos y pensar que nunca ocurrieron; para así ser capaz de bloquear el dolor que eso me ocasiono.

En especial hubo un momento que marco mi vida para siempre y le dio un giro de 360° a lo que alguna vez hubiera conocido y aunque yo no lo supiera en ese momento afectaría mi futuro, y hasta el día de hoy me perseguiría como una sombra a todas partes.

La ignorancia algunas veces es buena te salva de cosas que nunca debes saber o conocer si quiere permanecer siendo la misma de siempre. Pero para mi esa ignorancia que tenía en esa época fue el peor de los castigos que alguien pueda recibir, aún hoy me arrepiento de eso y de no haber sido capaz de interpretar las señales que estaban frente a mis ojos y que me avisaban lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Pero poco a poco el tiempo corregiría ese "error". Mi ignorancia desaparecería y daría lugar al desconcierto, el miedo, la tristeza y la soledad, cosa que nunca había sentido antes. También me haría descubrir secretos que jamás imagine que podrían existir, que me harían cuestionarme si todo lo que viví fue real o una simple ilusión que fue creada solo para hacerme feliz.

Todo comenzó unos días antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano, una semana después de mí decimo cumpleaños.

Hoy aun recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, ya que ese día perdí a una de las personas más importante de mi vida; pero sobretodo la he revivido incontables veces, aun arrepintiéndome de algunas cosas que hice y dije ese día. Si hubiera tomado otra decisión, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes y él aún estaría conmigo. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo me queda la satisfacción de saber que lo vería muy pronto.

* * *

**Julio**

**7 años antes**

.

Me desperté agitada y sudorosa tratando de recuperar el aire que por causa del sueño que tuve había ocasionado que dejara de hacerlo por unos segundos, haciéndome toser compulsivamente y prácticamente ahogándome mientras lo hacia.

Pasado un momento en el que pude regular mi respiración y dejar de temblar, comencé a recordar el sueño que tuve o mejor dicho pesadilla sin desear hacerlo, ya que había sido bastante extraño y terrorífico. Aunque no estaba muy segura a decir verdad de cual era el nombre que se le debía de dar: podría considerarlo un sueño, una pesadilla o una ilusión, estaba confusa sobre eso ya que parecía demasiado real, para considerarlo como algo normal; además todavía podía sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, que ese "sueño" me produjo.

Trate de buscar una explicación a la causa de haberlo tenido, tal vez fue porque comí muchos dulces antes de acostarme, mi madre siempre me lo decía y por eso me los tenia prohibido "Nada de dulces antes de acostarse", es lo que siempre decía. Pero unos cuantos dulces eran imposible que provocarán esa clases de sueños ¿O si?

El sueño había comenzó como siempre.

* * *

_Estaba en medio de un bosque tan hermosa que parecía haber sido pintado por los dioses o los ángeles, con un hermoso vestido azul cielo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y con el cabello suelto que me llegaban un poco mas de la mitad de la espalda y como siempre con los pies descalzos, aunque no me molestaba ya que me sentía mas cómoda sin esos estorbosos accesorios. En ese bosque habían arboles tan altos que casi llegaban al cielo, sus ramas se movían como si danzaran con el viento y ambos compartieran un secreto que los demás desconocían, el cielo era tan hermoso adornados con grandes nubes que parecían algodones de azúcar que me provocaban querer volar y comérmelos, la tierra estaba cubierta de cientos de flores de distintas especies y algunos cuantos animales silvestres como: conejos, ardillas y otros pequeños animales que se encontraban dispersado en el lugar correteando de aquí por halla sin parar. En ese lugar tan mágico podía correr sin cansarse, saltar tan alto que casi tocaba el cielo e imaginar que era una princesa en esa tierra encantada, donde cualquier cosa maravillosa podría suceder; era tan relajante venir a este lugar y sentir esa paz que me hacia adormecer y pensar que todo lo que hiciera podría hacerse realidad y que nada malo podía sucederme mientras estuviera aquí._

_Todo era tranquilidad hasta cuando sentí una extraña aura en el ambiente por lo que abrí mis ojos lentamente y luego de golpe. A mi alrededor todo se había oscurecido, me levante rápidamente y comencé a mirar de un lado a otro preocupada preguntándome que había sucedido, observe como los arboles comenzaban a deshojarse como si estuvieran llorando, ya no mostraban su hermosa belleza que antes habían tenido, en su lugar se encontraban escuálidos y hasta cierto punto tétricos, el viento ya no susurraba como si se tratará de una caricia tan sutil como la que hace una madre a un recién nacido; si no que aullaba como si fuera un lamentó, el cielo ya no tenía ese brillo que lo hacía ver como que sería un hermoso día, en su lugar se torno gris como si alguien hubiera absorbido su color, y grande truenos comenzaron a escucharse haciendo temblar la tierra y de paso a mi._

_Los arboles comenzaron a moverse de una forma tan violenta que casi pensé que querían salir corriendo como si algo los asustara o peor que me aplastarían si seguían así con ese bamboleo tan violento y yo tan petrificada que no podía moverme._

_Le tenía mucho miedo a los truenos y eso hacia que me paralizara del terror y no pudiera reaccionar, solo cerraba fuertemente los ojos y me tapaba los oídos deseando con todas mis fuerzas que se detuvieran._

_De un momento a otro los truenos dejaron de escucharse, todo se quedó en calma, tanta que comenzaba a asustarme; hasta que el llanto de un niño se escucho rompiendo el silencio que en ese momento había reinado; se oía tan llenos de dolor y con tanta agonía que se me heló la sangre el solo escucharlo. Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor tratando de saber de donde provenía el llanto._

_Enseguida encontré el lugar donde creía que provenían: en el fondo del bosque, un sitio al que nunca había ido y que no me apetecía ir ya que se veía bastante tétrico para mi gusto. A pesar de mi miedo me dirigí a ese lugar, para ver que pasaba y lo hice corriendo ya que me decía a mi misma "entre mas rápido lo hagas mas rápido saldrás de ese lugar". No podía dejarlo ahí si necesitaba ayuda, aunque tuviera más ganas de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo que ir a investigar a que se debía el llanto._

_Pero de repente deje de correr mis piernas no me respondían y me pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de cemento, las flores que antes habían en el lugar, se transformaron en grandes espinas que me llegaban hasta la pantorrilla, a cada movimiento que intentaba hacer me desgarraban la piel y me provocaba querer llorar y gritar._

_Un sonido ahogado salió de mis labios al sentir como era atravesada mi piel por esas enormes espinas; no quería moverme más, dolía una barbaridad; las lagrimas brotaban cada vez que sentía las espinas atravesar mi piel._

_Solo quería despertar y regresar a casa con mis padres; pero algo me impulsaba a seguir y por más que quisiera detenerme no podía._

_Tenía miedo… mucho miedo, era la primera vez que tenia esta clase de miedo, ni siquiera cuando veía o leía algo de terror me daba tanto miedo como ahora, esto era diferente de eso estaba segura; pero no solo temía por mí, si no por el niño que se encontraba al fondo del bosque, tal vez se encontraba en un peligro aun mayor al que yo me encontraba._

_Seguí allí sin hacer nada solo escuchando su lamento, aunque poco podía hacer para ayudarlo ya que también me encontraba en problemas, pero haría lo imposible por intentarlo de eso estaba segura. Así que hice lo impensable y lo que cualquiera llamaría locura… comencé a caminar por las espinas y hay comenzó mi calvario._

_Seguí caminando, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad que lo hacia y no solo minutos, a cada paso que daba me detenía a recuperar el aliento y tratar de calmar el dolor que comenzaba a sentir, aun sabiendo que era inútil, ya que nada lograría que el dolor desapareciera; de vez en cuando me enredada con las espinas y caía y me lastimaba las manos o los brazos._

_No quería mirar abajo porque sabía lo que me encontraría: mi vestido destrozado y manchado de sangre, mis piernas en carne viva con tanta sangre que no sabría si aún quedaba algo de piel, mis manos y brazos lastimados con sangre corriendo sobre estos. Por más que quería desistir no podía y aunque en mi cabeza seguía escuchando la voz de alguien diciéndome que regresará, que me detuviera que era peligroso, le hice caso omiso a esos pensamientos y seguí._

_Detenerme ya no era una opción._

_Cuando salí de ese campo de espino estaba sudorosa y jadeaba, me ardían las piernas y los brazos por el escozor de las cortadas; necesitaba calmarme ya que sentía la sangre correr por mis piernas y esta no quería parar, necesitaba verificar que tan mal me encontraba._

_Cuando me arme de valor para ver cuanto fue el daño que me ocasione yo misma por mi terquedad. Grande fue mi sorpresa al mirarme y no encontrar sangre o piel desgarrada, nada como si nunca hubiera ocurrido; ya no sentía el dolor que segundos anteriores había experimentado, tampoco sentía la sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo, nada, no había nada que comprobara el calvario que sufrí. Significaba eso que aun seguía dentro de mi sueño y que no se trataba de un lugar desconocido como pensaba; pero si lo era porque no despertaba al sentir como se me desgarraba el cuerpo por las espinas. No decían que el dolor o alguna emoción fuerte era un mecanismo de defensa que tenia el cerebro para hacerlo volver a la realidad cuando se encontraba en estas circunstancia, entonces porque no me despertaba si se trataba de un sueño, y que había con ese niño que lloraba, ¿era producto de mi imaginación hiperactiva acaso?_

_Olvidándome por un momento, del dolor que sentí y por lo que estaba allí o que me estaba ocurriendo, comencé a inspeccionar el lugar donde me encontraba, esa parte del bosque era extraña, no había ruido de tormenta o el viento aullando, no había signó de que hubiera una tempestad a punto de estallar a pocos metros cerca de ahí o algo parecido, era como si me encontrara en un lugar diferente al que estaba antes._

_Frente a mi me encontré con un lago tan negro que parecía como un espejo sin reflejo, no se sabía donde terminaba el lago y donde comenzaba el cielo que en estos momentos estaba igual de oscurecido, me quede absorta observándolo sin poder despejar la mirada. Hasta que el llanto volvió a escucharse nuevamente haciéndome salir del letargo en el que me encontraba y recordándome que estaba haciendo ahí. Pero esta vez eran solo pequeños sollozos lo que se escuchaban y no el llanto desgarrador que era capaz de helar la sangre del mas valiente._

_En la orilla a pocos metros de mí pude distinguir la figura de un niño de al meno años de edad observando el lago con angustia; me acerque a el cautelosamente para ver porque lloraba y verificar que no estuviera herido o algo parecido._

_Encontrándome mas de cerca pude distinguir sus rasgos más detalladamente: sus cabellos eran tan negro como el carbón, sin una gota de reflejo, unos ojos tan azules como el cielo en un día sin nubes y la piel tan clara que parecía casi translucida; por extraño que pareciera ese niño se me hacia familiar._

_Me incline un poco y le pregunte que le sucedía y entre llanto me explico lo que le ocurría: se le había caído su pelota al lago y no podía alcanzarla porque no sabía nadar y le tenía miedo a esa agua oscura, pensando que algún monstruo marino habitaban en ella, como un libro que le habían leído su mamá. Mire para ver si la podía ver en ese lugar tan oscuro en la que era casi difícil o mejor dicho imposible ver a la distancia; comencé a enfocar mi mirada hacia el lago y fácilmente la encontré en medio de este; era muy visible ya que era de un color rojo tan intenso que parecía brillar._

_Trate de calmarlo y le dije que dejara de llorar que buscaríamos otra cosa y que así podríamos jugar los dos juntos si quería._

_Aunque en ese momento era lo último que quería hacer, sólo quería irme de ese lugar que ya me estaba dando mucho miedo al punto de querer llorar como un bebe ya que no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y porque este niño se encontraba aquí. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, se puso a llorar más fuerte si era posible._

—_¡No!, no puedo dejarlo—, dijo jipiando, mi mami me lo regalo antes de salir de viaje a conocer a Dios—, me dijo con grandes lagrimas deslizándose por sus pequeñas mejillas._

_No decía nada solo me quedaba observándolo fijamente, mientras me decía porque no se podía olvidar de la pelota y porque tenia que recuperarla._

—_Ella me prometió que regresaría pronto—, decía entrecortadamente mientras lloraba— yo le prometí que cuidaría el regalo que me dio hasta que regresara y pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo, y esta vez ella—…, hizo una pausa hasta que pudo controlar sus gimoteos, —ella dijo que seria para siempre y podríamos visitar todos los lugares maravilloso que había visto en los libros que me leía._

_Se me estrujó el corazón al escucharlo hablar tan felizmente de lo que haría cuando su mamá regresara, y los lugares que visitarían. El llanto se había esfumado y la felicidad ahora iluminaba sus ojos. Tenia ganas de llorar por lo que me decía, no podía decirle que ella nunca volvería y que solo le quedaría su recuerdo y los momentos que pasaron juntos; pero que siendo tan pequeño era probable que la olvidara y lo único que le quedaría de ella fuera esa pelota que se encontraba olvidada en medio del lago._

—_Te ayudare a recuperarla—, fue lo primero que dije, sin siguiera pensar un segundo lo que estaba diciendo_

_Al niño se le volvieron a iluminaron los ojos de la felicidad por lo que le dije_

—_¡En serio! ¡Lo harías! No te da miedo ese lago— dijo señalando a la dirección donde estaba la pelota—, quien sabe que cosas hay ahí; a mi me da mucho miedo— dijo mientras un escalofrió lo recorría._

_Lentamente, voltee mi mirada a la dirección donde señalaba, y mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, el lago daba algo de miedo; estuve a punto de retractarme de mi oferta, pero al regresar mi mirada donde el niño se encontraba, pude ver la emoción y la esperanza embriagándolo. Así que no me quedo de otra que recuperar la bendita pelota, ya que me daba lastima que un niño tan pequeño hubiera perdido a su madre y que él aun estuviera esperando su regreso y cuidando su último regalo como si fuera un tesoro que le confirmaba que su madre regresaría algún día por él._

_No iba a permitir que se perdiera su pequeño tesoro, y de cierta manera que no lograba comprender entendía lo que sentía y no sabia porque..._

_Cuando me acerque al lago un escalofrió me recorrió desde las planta de mis pies desnudos, hasta el ultimo de mi cabello, haciéndome estremecer; ese lago comenzaba a darme algo mas que miedo, era como si cualquier cosa pudiera aparecer de repente y atacarme como había dicho el niño antes. Pero no podía echarme para atrás tenia una misión y lo lograría así mis piernas se hayan vuelto de gelatina, ante el terror que inexplicablemente sentía._

_Pensé que se me iba a mojar mi hermoso vestido; aunque de hermoso tuviera solo el nombre, ya que se encontraba lleno de polvo, hojas y todo lo que me había caído cuando los arboles comenzaron a bambolearse y el viento comenzó a rastrar todo a su paso. Pero aun así se me echaría a perder, aunque tratándose de un sueño eso no debería importarme ¿O si? Aunque para mi eso era un precio mínimo si con eso podía salvar mis tímpanos de otra ronda de llantos, que de seguro me dejarían sorda por el nivel de volumen con que lo hacia, pero sobre todo no quería sentir ese extraño escalofrió que me daba cada vez que lo escuchaba llorar._

_Con pasos inseguros me dirigí a la orilla del lago, al acercarme y dar un paso, un frio tan intenso como jamás había experimentado me invadió, haciéndome castañear los dientes con solo encontrarme un par de segundos en el. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue no haberme sumergido, ya que el lago resulto que no estaba formado de agua si no que era una especie de cristal negro en forma ovalada; haciéndolo parecer una pista de hielo de color negro._

_Cada paso era un tormento como las espinas que había atravesado hace unos minutos o que pensaba que había atravesado; ya no sabia que era real por así decirlo y cual una especie de ilusión; pero lo que si estaba segura era que el dolor que sentí era real._

_Sentía tanto frio que casi no podía moverme, tenia apretaba la mandíbula para que no me castañearan los dientes. Busque con desespero la pelota y agradecí cuando llegue y la recogí; se sentía extraña en mis manos, estaba tibia a diferencia del lugar donde se encontraba, por momentos la sentía palpitar o ¿era mis manos que temblaban tanto que no podía mantenerlas quieta debido al temblor provocado por el frió?_

_Por una parte esta feliz de que hubiera podido recuperar ese valioso objeto que significaba mucho para el niño, pero otra parte me preguntaba como tendría fuerza para regresar donde él se encontraba y sobre todo una parte de mi cerebro me decía que no era normal la tibieza que sentía entre mis manos al provenir de un objeto inanimado y mas en el lugar en el que estaba._

_Haciendo de lado esos tontos pensamientos y pensando que el frio me estaba afectando la cabeza me dispuse a llamar al niño, pero en ese momento me acorde que no le había pregunto cual era su nombre y el tampoco conocía el mio._

_De repente tras de mi sentí una presencia y luego una respiración cálida cerca de mi cuello que me hizo sentir un escalofrió, era como si alguien me estuviera observando, voltee para ver quien estaba allí y no encontré a nadie, al cabo de un minuto volví a sentir esa misma presencia frente a mi, y al voltear me encontré con el niño. Se me hizo raro que estuviera allí, frente a mí ya que me había dicho que tenia miedo de venir el mismo por la pelota, tal vez se armó de valor al verme a mí caminando por ese sitio; es lo que quería creer ya que no encontraba otra explicación._

_Cuando extendí mis brazos temblorosos para devolverle la pelota no la recibió, solo se me quedaba observando fijamente; de un momento a otro sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar del color azul que le había visto minutos atrás, a uno dorado brillante. La pelota comenzó a brillar y a palpitar como si tuviera entre mis manos un corazón vivo._

_No me di cuenta de que el frio se había ido y que ya no me estaba congelando, ni que había dejado de temblar o que los dientes ya no me castañeaban, no me daba cuenta de nada; ya que solo podía observar hipnotizada como palpitaba lo que se encontraba entre mis manos y el calor que desprendía._

_De un momento a otro comenzó a inflarse hasta límites insospechados y exploto llenándome de la cabeza a los pies de… ¡sangre!_

_Estaba en shock, mis manos, mi cuerpo en general estaba cubierto de sangre que desprendía un extraño olor, quería gritar pero ningún sonido salía de mis labios. Como una autómata regrese mi vista al frente donde puede escuchar al niño hablando en un idioma extraño que no entendía; lo que si comprendí fueron sus últimas palabra que me dejaron algo desorientada y confundida._

_Ante mi el niño tan hermoso que había visto en la orilla del lago y que me había contado con lagrima en los ojos la promesa que hizo con su madre y el tesoro que era esa pelota que hace poco segundos había explotado llenándome de sangre de la cabeza a los pies; se comenzaba a deformar en un ser tan grotesco que solo con mirarlo por un segundo me comenzaron a dar ganas de vomitar._

_El brillo de sus ojos era diferente al anterior: en los del niño había visto el brillo de la emoción brillando mientras me contaba los planes que tenía cuando su madre regresara, en la del monstruo solo veía maldad y sed de sangre._

_El monstruo era el doble de mi tamaño y por más que quería ver como era completamente, algo me impedía hacerlo. Me hacia pensar que el niño que había visto solo era una ilusión y todas esas cosas que me dijo fueron producto de mi mente; pero por alguna extraña razón me dolía pensar eso._

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo quería que alguien me ayudara y me sacara de aquí, quería despertar antes de que ese monstruo con deseo de sangre me atacara pero no sabia como._

_Los brazos deformados con garras salieron disparados hasta mi cuello alzándome varios centímetros en el proceso y comenzando a asfixiarme, mis ojos comenzaron a tornarse lloroso a causa de la falta de oxigeno. El lago negro que me recordaba a un cristal tembló y se agito comenzando a agrietarse en miles de fragmentos._

_Ya no estaba encima de una superficie solida; si no que estaba rodeada de un agua negra parecida al petróleo, el monstruo comenzó a bajarme los centímetros que me había alzado. Pensé que me liberaría pero lo que hizo fue hundirme en esa agua oscura, mientras él permanecía como si estuviera en una superficie solida y no en el agua. Estar dentro de esa agua era como sentir fácilmente que me encontraba en las puertas del averno. Comencé a hundirme en ese mar de oscuridad al que no quería caer ya que temía que hubiera mas criaturas como esta esperándome y algo me decía que estaban ahí esperando el momento oportuno._

_Entre mas luchaba, mas me empujada ese monstruo que enterraba sus garras en mi cuello provocándome mas dolor. Sentía como rompía mi suave carne haciéndome sangrar y confundiéndola con la que se encontraba por todo mi cuerpo._

_Poco a poco perdía mi lucha para mantenerme a flote y poder escapar de ese monstruo que se encontraba frente a mí, pero por más que quisiera me era imposible. Sabia lo que quería y no se detendría hasta conseguirlo_

_Mis pulmones comenzaron arder por la falta de oxígeno, el agua comenzó a entrar por mi boca y nariz robándome el poco oxigeno que tenía y sintiendo como poco a poco mis pulmones parecían querer estallar en cualquier momento. Y en medio de mi agonía escuche esas palabras que repitió antes, con una voz tan terrorífica que me hizo sentir mucho miedo, mas que de lo que estaba apunto de pasarme._

**_"Ellos vendrá por ti y nada evitará que seas nuestra"_**_, esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche antes de rendirme y perder el conocimiento._

Luego desperté, con el corazón acelerado. Sin pensar siquiera que este era el comienzo de mi tragedia. Aunque seria una pesadilla que no se repetiría si no mucho tiempo después.

* * *

Cuando salí de mi letargo al recordar esa pesadilla, que sin duda lo era, ya que no había otra explicación ¿O si?; me di cuenta que faltaba un cuarto para las ocho y se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela.

Se me hizo un poco extraño que mi mamá no me hubiera levantado antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no le gustaba que me levantara tarde y mas aun hoy que era un día muy importante para mí, ya que me entregaban la boleta de las notas y estaba preocupada. Porque si mis notas eran bajas era probable que me tocara clases de verano y eso significaría "NO VACACIONES DE VERANO" y también que no podría ir a Kioto para las festividades del **Gion matsuri**, que se celebraban durante todo el mes de julio y que tampoco podríamos ir a la playa lo que faltaba de verano.

Solo faltaba una semana para salir y hoy conoceríamos quienes tenían que hacer exámenes extraordinarios y dependiendo de estos quienes se quedaban a clases de verano.

Salte de la cama y corrí por todo el segundo como si el diablo me persiguiera y tal vez fuera cierto, después de la pesadilla que había tenido y por más que quisiera no podía olvidarla.

Me cambie y me vestí en tiempo record, estoy segura que si hubiera una olimpiada de este estilo yo seria la ganadora. Después de peinarme y hacerme mis dos coletas bajas, me contemple en el espejo: frente a mi se reflejaba un chica que tenia cara de no haber dormido bien, ya que pequeñas ojeras se notan bajo los ojos. Me seguí contemplando por un minuto más y verificar que estuviera todo en orden; ya que no volvería a pasar la vergüenza que pase hace más o menos 2 meses atrás. Tenía mi camisa blanca de marinera bien planchada sin ninguna arruga, solo faltaba el pañuelo rojo que se encontraba en mi pequeño escritorio, mi falda negra que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, comprobé que estaba en la posición correcta y mis zapatos estaban limpios y brillantes

Tenia que estar impecable ya que la primaria Today Gakuen, era muy estricta en ese tema y la verdad no quería otro castigo como la de hace meses y volver a pasar por lo que me hizo pasar ese día el sádico de Haku-sensei que creía que era su esclava o sirvienta personal; solo de recordar lo que me hizo hacer me hierve la sangre de la indignación, aunque me desquite a gusto con lo que le hice después.

Al comprobar que todo estaba en orden, cogí mi maletín y mi pañuelo para que mi madre me lo colocarla ya que siempre me salía torcido el nudo para sujetarlo. Siempre me preguntaba porque no venia cocido en la camisa de la escuela ya que esa estupidez siempre había metido en problema a mas de uno y la mayoría sudaba frio cuando lo llevaban mal o peor cuando lo olvidaban o como le paso en una ocasión a una chica que se le había volado por el viento de la época y había hecho que aterrizara cerca del director; esa vez si que la pobre chica no sudo frio, si no que transpiro ya que sabia lo que le esperaba.

Volviendo a mi realidad, fui al comedor donde se encontraban mis padres de seguro aun desayunando, y antes de llegar escuche una conversación de lo mas extraña, por lo que decidí esconderme y escuchar de que se trataba.

—Él esta aquí sabes Mei, me lo encontré y sabe donde estamos, lo ha sabido todo este tiempo— dijo mi papá con cansancio

—¿De quien hablas?— pregunto mi mamá

—Yuuko— dijo papá como escupiendo una palabrota

—¿Él?, pero no se encontraba gravemente herido, algunos decían que había muerto hace años— dijo mamá confundida

—Pues parece que regreso de entre los muertos —dijo irónico mi papá

—¿Tendremos que irnos otra vez?— volvió a preguntar mi mamá

—Tal vez… —dijo con duda mi papá

—Porque dudas, es lo que siempre hacemos cuando "ellos" están cerca— dijo mi mamá con un poco de reproche.

"Ellos" quienes son ellos y porque en mi pesadilla ese monstruo decía lo mismo. Un escalofrió me recorrió al recordar la pesadilla y en especial al monstruo; no quería recordar eso pero no podía evitarlo. Me quede escuchando un rato, para saber de quienes hablaban, a pesar de que se me hacia tarde y de seguro me ganaba un castigo. Pero la curiosidad era mayor al temor del castigo que recibiría de Haku-sensei o peor del de Sanada-sensei.

—No lo se…tal vez es que ya estoy cansado de huir y ver que no a servido de nada todo lo que hemos hecho— dijo mi papá con si un gran peso doblegara su voluntad.

Mi mamá se acercó a mi papá, con intención de consolarlo y darle un beso pero en el último segundo él desvió el rostro y se lo dio en la mejilla. Él la miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento y ella con algo parecido a la resignación y al dolor reflejado en sus ojos; aun a pesar de eso le dio una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, que en ese momento se encontraba apagados y sin brillos.

—No te preocupes todo saldrá bien— decía mientras lo abrazaba.

—Gracias, por estar conmigo todo este tiempo Mei, pero sobretodo quiero dejar de huir por ti, para que seas feliz— dijo mi padre con tristeza

¿Huir? ¿Huir de que…? Es lo que me comencé pregunte

—Por mi no hay problema— decía mi madre aun abrazándolo.

—Lo se, pero soy quien…

Comenzó a sonar la alarma del reloj de pulsera de mi padre interrumpiendo la conversación y avisando de paso que eran las ocho en punto de la mañana.

—Mei, donde esta Mai no la e visto y mucho menos la e escuchado levantarse y se le esta haciendo tarde para la escuela —decía mientras observaba su reloj que se encontraba en su mano izquierda.

Se me hizo raro, es que acaso estaban tan distraídos que no escucharon el escandalo que hice cuando me levante.

—¿Mai? Siempre Mai… no vez que estamos hablando de algo importante— decía mi madre con cierta molestia en la voz, mientras desasía el abrazo que le había dado a mi papá.

—Mei, sabes que Mai es lo más importante para mí y todo lo que hago lo hago por su bien y... por el tuyo— decía con calma pero con un toque molestia en su voz.

—Lo se, pero sigo siendo la segunda en tu lista ¿verdad?— decía con cierta tristeza en la voz

—No, sabes que te quiero pero…

—Hay esta el problema ese PERO —casi grito

—Lamento que no seas...

Mi madre coloco un dedo sobre sus labios antes de que comenzara con su perorata.

—Soy feliz no lo dudes y los amo a los dos, en especial a ti, si me e equivocado es porque te amo.

—Yo también te quiero

Un momento que estaba pasando aquí, mi madre acaba de decir TE AMO, eso es lo normal entre los padres, lo que no es normal es que mi padre diga TE QUIERO a cambio ¿o si? ¿No son dos cosas diferentes?

Y quien no amaría a mi mamá, es una mujer hermosa, alta, con un cuerpo perfecto con una piel blanca y suave, con su cabello negro corto y brillante que le daba un aire de elegancia que cualquier mujer envidiaría y unos impresionante ojos grises. Pensándolo un segundo yo era muy diferente a mi mamá y en nada nos parecíamos, pero a eso no le daba importancia. Entonces porque mi papa decía "Te Quiero", y en donde estaba el problema con que dijera eso.

—Y no te has equivocado, solo has hecho lo que creías correcto nada mas— decía papá para tranquilizarla.

—Si, me e equivocado y tu mas que nadie puede dar fe de eso— dijo con resignación.

—Lo se, pero…

—Sin pero yo se lo que e hecho y espero que tu me perdones si algún día te llego a fallar.

—Eso no pasara, confió en ti— dijo papá

—Uno nunca sabe —decía mi madre con un poco de tristeza, en su mirada

Decidí que ese era el momento de entrar al comedor y dejar de esconderme como si fuera una espía tratando de descubrir los secretos del mundo y no una niña espiando a sus padres en un momento de privacidad.

—¡Mai! ¡Que son estas horas de levantarse! ¡Llegaras tarde a la escuela!— decía mi madre furiosa, mientras entraba al comedor. Aunque algo me decía que estaba más molesta porque halla interrumpido su conversación a que me hubiera levantado tarde.

—Cálmate Mei. Mai desayuna que siempre es lo mismo y no comes bien, estas en crecimiento y necesitas alimentarte bien— decía mi padre con calma

—Pero llegare tarde y además no es mi culpa que me levantara tarde, mamá había prometido hacerlo y no lo hizo— la mire con reproche

—¿Cuando me dijiste que no me acuerdo?—pregunto mi mamá dudosa.

—Ayer antes de irme acostar y tu dijiste "Okey, ya vete a dormir que es tarde"

—Pues me olvide, lo siento Mai— decía mi madre un poco avergonzada.

—No te preocupes mamá, además estabas un poco distraída ayer y es normal que lo hayas olvidado, así que como disculpas me ayudas con esto— le mostré el pañuelo arrugado que se encontraba entre mis manos un poco avergonzada, "estúpido pañuelo" pensé mientras se lo entregaba.

—Bien, pero aun no has aprendido hacerlo, si es muy sencillo y además ya te lo e explicado ciento de veces— me decía mientras me colocaba el pañuelo y hacia el nudo. Como siempre hizo un trabajo perfecto, con todo y encontrándose el pañuelo arrugado.

—Esta bien comeré algo pero si llego tarde será tu culpa— dije mientras señalaba a mi padre con el dedo

—Siempre llegas tarde, querida— dijo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—¡No siempre!— dije sintiéndome un poco ofendida por su comentario.

Mi padre me lanzo una mirada socarrona.

—¡Esta bien…siempre llego tarde!, pero hoy no lo puedo hacerlo es muy importante que llegue temprano.

—¿Y eso porque?— me pregunto confundido

—Las notas, las recuerdas un papelito que te dan en la escuela y te dice que asignatura llevabas bien y cuales tienes mal y de paso te provoca dolores de cabeza— le dije socarronamente

—En serio no lo sabia— dijo en broma.

Comí lo mas rápido que pude y por poco me ahogo con el arroz, ya que se me fue por el camino que no debía, intente bajarlo con la sopa de miso y fue peor ya que comencé a toser compulsivamente y a escupir lo poco que había comido, así que mi papá se tuvo que levantar de su asiento y darme un par de palmaditas en la espalda bastante fuertes a mi parecer.

—Mai, por Dios come con mas calma la próxima vez, que susto que me diste—me regaño.

—Lo siento papá— dije entrecortadamente

—¡Mai! ¡Que susto nos diste! ¡Niña, come más despacio la próxima vez, el mundo no se va acabar porque llegues tarde…otra vez y como castigo por el desorden que hiciste lavaras la vajilla de la cena!

—¡Que!— grite— pero si me toca es mañana.

—Hay por Dios que lenta— dijo mi mamá mirándome con una mirada de exasperación— lo que quise decir es que te toca lavarlos hoy y mañana.

—Esta bien— termine cediendo ya que si no lo hacia llegaría tarde…bueno mas tarde de lo normal.

Ver a mis padre así de preocupados por mi me causo un nudo en el estomago y sentí una enorme presión en el pecho como si alguien me lo estrujara.

—Porque estas llorando Mai, te sientes mal, quieres que vayamos al medico— dijo mi papá preocupado.

—No me digas que lloras por lo que te dijimos tu padre y yo— me dijo mi mamá con una mirada de sorpresa.

¡Yo! ¡Llorando!, porque estaría llorando, no hay nada por lo que debería estar llorando; pero de repente mis lagrimas se hicieron mas fuerte y no podía detenerlas, no sabia que estaba pasando, por mas que quería parar mas lagrimas salían, mis hombros se sacudieron al intentar contener los sollozos que querían salir, ni yo entendía porque lloraba y a que se debía ese desasosiego que sentía.

—No es para que llores, por decirte que no comieras de esa manera ya que no es bueno para tu salud, así que tranquilízate esta bien— decía mi papá preocupado por mi reacción.

—Es cierto— sabes que te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti— termino diciendo mi mamá

Mis padres creían que lloraba de esa manera, por ese tonto regaño; como podía explicarle que cuando nos vimos los tres juntos como cada mañana, tuve el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría y de que no volveríamos a estar de esta manera como siempre lo hacíamos, era una tontería lo que pensaba, ¿verdad?, solo era producto de la pesadilla, que tuve ¿cierto?; es lo que me decía para tranquilizarme.

Faltaban quince minutos para las 8:30am e iba tarde, muy tarde ya podría sentir el castigo de Haku-sensei sobre mí.

—Te llevo a la escuela, o no llegaras a tiempo— fue lo que escuche cuando pude calmarme, y lo agradecí ya que tenia razón la escuela estaba como a 20 minutos caminando, pero en coche llegábamos en menos tiempo. Tome mi pañuelo del bolsillo de la falda y me limpie el rastro de lágrimas mientras recogía mi maletín.

—Voy con ustedes ya que necesito ir hacer unas diligencias y después tengo que ir al mercado a ser las compras de la semana— decía mi mamá mientras recogía su cartera y sus llaves.

—No te olvides de tu almuerzo— me dijo mi padre mientras esperaba en la puerta—, ya que no desayunaste nada, al menos almuerza así me quedo mas tranquilo.

—Esta en la cocina— me dijo mi mamá

—¡Sabia que me faltaba algo!— grite mientras me dirigía a la cocina. Segundos después salía casi volando de ella portando la caja del almuerzo envuelta en un pañuelo rosa con conejitos.

Cuando salimos de casa y nos dirigíamos al coche me embargo ese sentimiento de desesperación, pero me controle ya que era irracional tener esa clases de sentimientos, lo que no pude evitar fue que una solitaria lagrima rodara por mi mejilla.

¿Porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo ocurrirá y seria doloroso para mí? ¿Que todo cambiaria y no seria para bien?

Me subí al coche mirando nuestro hogar que había sido, el más largo en el que hemos estado viviendo ya que éramos como nómadas, que íbamos de un lugar a otro, sin un destino final al que llegar, pero esta casa era diferente ya que fue el primer lugar que puede llamar hogar y seria testigo de una tragedia que cambiaria mi vida, pero en ese momento lo desconocía.

.

Si hubiera sabido que mi presentimiento en esa época era correcto, hubiera hecho lo imposible para evitar lo que ese día estaba a punto de ocurrir.


	3. ¿Castigadas? recordando castigos

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Castigadas?… recordando castigos**

.

No todo en mi vida fue tristeza ese día también hubo una parte de diversión aun a pesar de lo que implicaba estar en una escuela tan estricta, y aunque fue tan efímero y mi dolor eclipso esos momentos, aun guardo gratos recuerdos de esas horas y de las personas que conocí en ese tiempo que en ciertas medidas no dejaron que me perdiera en el dolor.

.

.

* * *

Llegamos justo a tiempo antes de que tocaran el timbre para dar inicio a las clases, salí, del auto rápidamente; logrando casi caerme de nariz en el pavimento, pero no lo hice porque me sostuve de la puerta abierta del coche. Cuando me acomode bien para despedirme, mire un poco avergonzada a mis padres, y me encontré con dos miradas diferentes: mi padre tenia una mirada que decía "pero que paso" y era obvio que trataba de controlar la risa sin mucho éxito ya que a veces se le escapaban algunas risitas y mi madre con una mirada de exasperación como diciendo "otra vez".

Si otra vez y es que no era la primera vez que me sucedía ya que con anterioridad me pasaba pero no con el auto si no con cualquier cosa que se me cruzara mientras iba apurada.

—Adiós papá, mamá nos vemos en casa—me despedí antes de que me dijeran algo sobre mi torpeza de esta mañana durante el desayuno y la de ahora.

.

Cuando mis padres se marcharon y estaba por entrar me encontré con dos de mis mejores amigas que iban corriendo

—¡No llegamos, no llegamos!— repetía una de ellas varias veces.

Corrijo una que iba mas rápido que un bólido y con la otra que iba siendo arrastrada mientras bostezaba; tanta era su velocidad que no logro frenar cuando me vio y terminamos las tres en un revoltijo de extremidades. Una encima de la otra o mejor dicho ellas encima de mí.

—Al parecer estaba destinada a encontrarme con el pavimento cara a cara —dije mientras intentaba zafarme del sándwich en que nos habíamos convertido.

—Que golpe—dijo Nana—, ¿Mai? —pregunto confusa—, ¡Mai!—grito—, Mai te encuentras bien no fue mi intención caer sobre ti—dijo mientras se intentaba levantar, pero el peso muerto de Sylvia se lo impedía y por mas que intentaba no podía moverla, me comencé a preocupar seria que le paso algo en la caída; aunque seria el colmo que la que recibió el mayor impacto o sea YO me encuentre digamos medio bien y Sylvia que es la que nos plasta a Nana y a mi recibiera un mayor impacto.

Entonces escuchamos algo como una especie de sonido muy leve que provenía de Sylvia al parecer estaba… ¡dormida! La muy despreocupada se había quedado dormida como si estuviera en la cama, y no encima nuestra que se creía la tontaina esta que yo era el colchón y Nana la almohada.

Sentí como Nana comenzaba a temblar, pensé por un segundo que también se había lastimada, pero me equivoque no temblaba de dolor o algo parecido si no que lo hacia pero de la ira.

A veces Nana daba algo de miedo con su físico de que no rompe un plato ella es de temer y mas si es la cabecilla de todos los planes que tenemos para vengarnos de Haku-sensei por lo que nos obliga hacer durante los castigos, aunque la mayoría todo le salen al revés y las bromas siempre termina cayéndonos a nosotras.

Nana tiene un cabello rojizo ondulado que siempre lleva en una cola alta y con unos hermoso ojos de un color verde claro, su estatura era similar a la mía y su piel era de un color níveo y a pesar de que parecía una muñequita que no rompía un plato Nana siempre rompía la vajilla completa y siempre terminaba metiéndonos a Sylvia y a mi en problemas; aunque esta ultima también nos terminaba por meter en mas problemas.

—Sylvia —decía calmadamente, pero nada Sylvia no reaccionaba.

En ese momento comencé a pensar que del castigo no nos librábamos, pero Nana era diferente, ella solo pensaba en levantar a Sylvia. Pero el reverendo grito que dio me saco de mis pensamientos y me dejo medio sorda y aturdida.

—¡SYLVIA LEVANTATE DE UNA MALDITA Y JODIDA VEZ!— grito fuera de si.

Pero nada Sylvia, seguía dormida y es mas roncaba mas fuerte si era posible.

—¡Nana, has algo ya me duele todo el cuerpo ya casi no lo siento!, sabes Sylvia no es ningún peso pluma— le dije un poco molesta.

—Crees que no lo se la muy chaparra puede ser delgada y todo pero pesa mas que un tractor y a mi también se me esta durmiendo la pierna por seguir en esta posición— me dijo con una mueca de dolor

—Intentemos llamarla las dos juntas tal vez así se despierte— propuso Nana

—Ese tal vez no me gusta además me cuesta respirar y no creo que me escuche— dije y es que tenia el maletín abajo mio contra el abdomen y se me enterraba y me sacaba el aire a golpes. Esto me recordó la pesadilla que tuve esta mañana y lo que sentí cuando ese monstruo comenzó a asfixiarme y comencé a desesperarme no querría revivir ese momento.

—¡Mai deja de moverte así, me golpeaste la costilla, y casi me das en la nariz!—dijo molesta Nana

—¡Quiero pararme ya, no sabes lo que se siente estar aquí!— le grite

—¡Como que no se, si tengo a este peso muerto encima mio también! —me respondió molesta

—Pero tu estas encima mio y yo contra el suelo, casi besándolo—dije ya comenzando a irritarme la actitud de Nana.

—Pero intentemos lo que te dije ya que parece que Sylvia no se va a levantar tan fácilmente; pero espera que salgamos de esta me va escuchar— dijo esto ultimo con furia.

—¡SYLVIA, LEVANTATE! ¡SYLVIA! ¡SYLVIA!— repetíamos hasta que nos quedamos sin voz pero Sylvia no se movía ni un milímetro.

—No se levanta y ahora—Pregunte preocupada.

—Nos toca esperar, además no creo que demore tanto tiempo dormida ¿O si?— dijo Nana rendida.

.

Después de un tiempo comenzamos a escuchar pasos frente a nosotras y agradecimos por un minuto tal vez alguien que pasaba por la calle podría ayudarnos, pero la esperanza de Nana y mía se fue por los suelo cuando vimos un par de zapatos tenis muy conocidos por nosotras ocupando nuestro campo de visión.

—Tal vez no es quien pensamos— susurro Nana en mi oído

—No lo creo— dije con seguridad

Comenzamos a sudar frio Sylvia por supuesto que no ya que en estos momentos parecía una roca que lleváramos a cuesta en la espalda. Por mas que deseáramos que fuera alguien mas, sabíamos que era él, Nana era muy valiente en algunas cosas y no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente y siempre daba pelea pero cuando estábamos en presencia de él se acobardaba aunque no quisiera demostrarlo.

La misteriosa figura no era otra que Haku-sensei que en estos momentos se ponía en cuclillas y nos observaba con diversión.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí, es un sándwich? —Nos decía con burla—, ¿Y si es así quien es el pan, el Jamón y el queso?— nos decía mientras se colocaba un dedo en la barbilla pensativo.

—Veamos Mai-chan podría ser el pan por lo blandita que es— me dijo mientras me miraba toda apachurrada en el suelo.

Le lance una mirada molesta, realmente no estaba para bromas y el maletín se me enterraba cada vez mas en el estomago.

—Tú— dijo señalando a Nana—, podrías ser el jamón por el color de tu cabello

Nana le iba a lanzar una sarta de palabrotas pero se mordió la lengua ya que era un profesor y merecía respeto o eso siempre decía. Si la sacaba un poco mas de sus casillas conocería a una muy diferente Nana.

—Sylvia podría ser el queso ya que se ve que esta muy comodita encima de ustedes— decía dedicándonos una sonrisa de burla.

Haku-sensei era muy atractivo para ser siempre tan sarcástico, con su cabello rubio cenizo y con unos hermosos ojos pardos; era la vitalidad en persona. Aunque sus castigos se me hacían muy injustos y pesados. Era una persona amable, aunque era difícil descubrirlo tan fácilmente y además para ser profesor de historia no tenia pinta de uno y era demasiado joven para dar una clase que la mayoría del tiempo daba sueño.

Siempre me preguntaba como una primaria con Today Gakuen, podía permitir a un profesor vestido con la pinta que trae y a los estudiantes por un miserable pañuelito nos castigaban.

Haku-sensei parecía una persona que recién se había levantado o un vagabundo por las pintas tan extrañas que llevaba a veces. Creía que era una buena persona pero lo comenzaba a dudar por no querernos ayudar.

Hasta que Nana no aguanto más sus burlas y le canto la tabla, mostrando su temperamento.

—¡YA BASTA VIEJO HENTAI! ¡USTED QUE CLASE DE SENSEI ES, NO VE QUE ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS Y USTED AQUÍ BURLANDOSE EN VEZ DE AYUDARNOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR TODAS A QUITARNOS ESTA MALDITA ROCA QUE TENEMOS SOBRE NOSOTRAS Y QUE SE HACE LLAMAR SYLVIA, QUE CUANTO SE LEVANTE ME VA A ESCUCHAR LA MUY…! —no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Haku-sensei la silencio, tapándole la boca.

—No es correcto que una señorita se exprese así y no esta bien visto— le dijo con una mirada muy extraña que no pudimos identificar.

—Nsvabaydarasalinmmosdeaquii— que dijiste pregunto Haku-sensei, confundido

—Tal vez si le quita la mano de la boca le pueda entender—le dice suavemente tratando de controlar mi mal humor, ya que eso mismo pensaba yo y estaba que me salía de mis casillas como nana.

—¡Ah!…se me olvido—decía mientras le quitaba a Nana la mano de la boca—. Ahora que decías Nana-chan— pregunto.

—¡¿QUE SI NOS VA AYUDAR A LEVANTARNOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ POR TODAS O QUE?!— grito Nana a pleno pulmón y lanzándole una mirada llena de rabia, y si las miradas mataran Haku-sensei estaría varios metros enterrado en el suelo y siendo el banquete para los gusanos.

—Quiere que las ayude yo— dijo señalándose a el mismo

—¡POR SUPUESTO QUIEN MAS, ACASO VE A OTRO TARADO POR AQUÍ A PARTE DE USTED!— le respondió con rabia

—Esta bien lo hare— pero que conste que solo lo hago por que Mai se esta poniendo algo azul y es obvio que no puede respirar bien.

—¿Que significa eso?— pregunto Nana confundida

—Piensa lo que quieras— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la roca, perdón a Sylvia.

—Sylvia… no termino de hablar porque Nana lo interrumpió

—No funcionara ya intentamos lo mismo y no se levantaba— dijo Nana con desdén.

—Claro que funcionara, así que deja de interrumpir— dijo algo molesto

Nana se quedo calladita, como si la hubieran ofendido esas palabras.

—Sylvia, hora de comer— le dijo cerca del oído

Y por arte de magia Sylvia se levanto. Porque no pensé en eso antes, me di contra el pavimento. Sylvia era una glotona con todo lo que tiene que ver con la comida y era más que obvio que reaccionaria con la mención de esta.

—¿Hora de comer? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?— y como un resorte se levanto de encima de Nana y por ende esta se levanto encima de mi.

—¡SYLVIA! —grito Nana con una voz tétrica una vez pudo levantarse—. ¡Como te atreviste a dormirte encima nuestra pedazo de….!— no volvió a terminar la frase ya que otra vez Haku-sensei, le volvió a tapar la boca.

—Nana-chan, que te he dicho sobre que las señoritas no debe expresarse de esa manera—dijo con calma Haku-sensei

—No iba a decir nada de eso oyaji— dijo Nana una vez le quito la mano de la boca mirándolo mal.

—En serio, porque no te creo Nana-chan—dijo pensativo Haku-sensei

—No le interesa, si digo o no palabrotas oyaji— dijo Nana con una mirada de rabia.

—Claro que me interesa porque soy tu profesor, eso es una buena explicación para mi Nana-chan. Además llegaron tarde ya la primera hora paso—decía Haku-sensei mientras nos miraba con burla.

—¡QUE!—gritamos las tres a pleno pulmón

—Si y la siguiente clase es conmigo en… 10 minutos— decía con diversión Haku-sensei mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

—Todo es tu culpa Sylvia— dijo Nana con deseos de estrangularla

—Sylvia, no tener la culpa de nada, Nana ser culpable por despertar a Sylvia tan temprano, además no dejar que Sylvia comiera desayuno— dijo Sylvia mirando mal a Nana por meterse con lo más sagrado para ella…, La comida.

—Te lo merece, quien rayos se come 6 desayunos estilo occidental de diferente variedad y cantidad a la 7:15 de la mañana—dijo Nana apunto de explotar

—¡Seis desayunos!—gritamos Haku-sensei y yo, mientras la mirábamos con sorpresa.

—No mirar a Sylvia así— se quejó —además Sylvia estar en pleno crecimiento y tener que comer bien —se defendió— además hoy solo me comí dos y ya tengo hambre— dijo mientras se tocaba el estomago con puro gesto de agonía.

Sylvia era una niña de la misma estatura que Nana y yo, con un cabello muy rubio y unos ojos azules cielos muy claros y la piel muy blanca ya que era europeo o estadounidense o algo así, y siempre habla de ella en tercera persona, tiene un extraño acento cada vez que habla. Aunque una vez nos conto que ella nació en estados unidos pero su madre era francesa y su padre alemán; así que tiene varias nacionalidades; aunque lo que me sorprende es que siendo tan glotona sea delgada, según nos conto era un gen que heredo que le permitía comer de todo y seguir estando delgado. Pero puede que sea delgada y todo pero si que pesa por Kami; si casi me tritura los huesos con su peso. Además su padre puede permitirse ese gasto astronómico de comida ya que Sylvia proviene de una familia rica.

—Bueno señorita, lo demás lo discuten dentro del colegio; así que entrando— Nos decía Haku-sensei mientras nos empujamos a la entrada.

—¿Porque llegamos tarde, si cuando llegamos o mejor dicho nos estrellamos faltaban al menos 3 minutos para entrar?— pregunte con curiosidad.

—¿Además por qué no escuchamos el timbre?— pregunto Nana

—Con esos gritos que estabas dando quien escucharía algo, además los estabas gritando prácticamente a Mai-chan en el oído y por eso ella no escucho y tu estabas tan fuera de ti porque Sylvia no se levantaba que no escuchabas nada mas que tus propios pensamientos asesinos— termino su explicación Haku-sensei sobre porque no escuchamos el timbre.

—¿Lo que no me cuadra es que si eso paso hace casi una hora, por que no había nadie en la calle y porque usted apareció apenas ahora?— le pregunto Nana con molestia.

—Porque me divertía ver como intentaban zafarse de Sylvia y lo de la gente pura casualidad— nos dijo Haku-sensei con diversión— además no me convenía que llegaran a tiempo ya que hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de salir de vacaciones de verano y… como ya sabrán están castigadas— dijo Haku-sensei con un brillos diabólico en los ojos.

—¡CASTIGADAS, OTRA VEZ!— dijimos al unísonos las tres

—Así como lo ven mis tres hermosas mosqueteras, están castigadas—nos dijo Haku-sensei con ese brillos malicioso en sus ojos—, ¿O prefieren a Sanada-sensei?— nos pregunto.

Transpiramos frio, una cosa era Haku-sensei porque sabíamos que tan malicioso era con los castigos y que a él no le importaba que Nana lo llamara oyaji o pervertido. Pero Sanada-sensei, era otro tema aparte ya que él era más estricto con los alumnos y nosotras no éramos sus favoritas que digamos, porque algunas bromas que preparábamos para Haku-sensei, casi siempre le caían a él, y si tuviera la oportunidad nos haría papilla

—¡NOOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR TODO MENOS SANADA-SENSEI! — dijimos suplicando la tres al mismo tiempo.

—Okey, así me gusta— nos dijo mirándonos con diversión.

—Que será, no me diga que otra vez tenemos que hacer su trabajo, oyaji—pregunto Nana con irritación.

—Que comes que adivinas Nana-chan; pero no aun no se lo que les voy a ponerles hacer—nos dijo como pensando que nos ponía hacer o mejor dicho inventando algo en lo que el saliera ganando— En el almuerzo les dijo y como hoy salen temprano de clases tendrán mucho tiempo para su castigo.

—Sylvia, no perderse el almuerzo, sensei buscarse otra hora para castigo— dijo Silvia mirándolo con odio por meter a la comida en su castigo.

—Sylvia solo serán 5 minutos y después puedes comer todo lo que quieras de acuerdo—dijo con consideración el sensei.

—Ser mucho tiempo, además Sylvia acordarse de que por culpa de Nana no traer almuerzo— comenzó a gimotear

—Sylvia ya basta, si quieres te doy mi almuerzo, mientras ten esta barra energética, pero no te la comas ahora— ordeno nana.

—Nana ser muy amable con Silvia, por eso Sylvia perdonarla por lo de la mañana— decía Sylvia muy contenta.

A Nana casi le da algo por escuchar decir eso de que la perdonaba; cuando era mas que obvio para las dos que Sylvia nos debía una disculpa por lo que ocurrió en la entrada del colegio; pero lo dejamos pasar, así era Sylvia y era gastar saliva hablando prácticamente con la pared.

.

.

* * *

Llegamos al salón y todos nuestros compañeros nos observaban con lastima y como diciendo ¡otra vez castigadas! Y es verdad solo nos salvábamos un par de semanas porque las tres pertenecemos al equipo de beisbol y teníamos practica para las semifinales del campeonato infantil del mismo y aunque ganamos aun estamos agotadas, nuestros rivales de la Senshi Gakuen, eran muy fuerte y nosotras estamos muy oxidadas, necesitamos mas practica. Aparte tuvimos que preparar el festival de verano de la escuela.

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares Haku-sensei comenzó hablar sobre la cultura y esta vez era del kabuki; me desconecte de la realidad recordando el ataque de llanto que sufrí en la mañana y principalmente mi pesadilla. Pero por mas que no quería recordarla no lo podía evitar y a veces me daba un escalofrió al recordar al niño, me entraba una especie de tristeza por él y no sabia porque, si al fin de al cabo era un monstruo, pero aun me negaba a que creer que era una ilusión, ya que pude sentir los sentimientos que sentía hacia su madre, entonces… ¿porque todavía sentía tristeza por él, si era solo una pesadilla?

Un ruido me saco de mi letargo y pude ver a Sylvia abriendo el paquete de barra energética que le dio Nana, ya que me encontraba al lado de ella, enseguida le avise a Nana que se encontraba atrás de Sylvia y estaba distraída tomando nota, por lo que no había visto o escuchado lo que estaba haciendo Sylvia; la llame con disimulo para que no ve viera el Sensei y le señale que mirara a Sylvia, ella se inclino un poco al frente y se coloco de todos los colores cuando vio lo que Sylvia estaba haciendo y supuse que comenzó a rezar a alguna deidad por que no la pillaran.

—Sylvia que crees que estas haciendo— susurro molesta Nana

—Sylvia estar comiendo o no ves— dijo con burla

—Te lo di, pero no te dije que te lo comieras en clase tonta—susurro Nana molesta—además te van a castigar—volvió a decir nana

—Ser tonta otra, o no acordarte que Sylvia y compañía ya estar castigada—le respondió muy irritada Sylvia.

—Si pero… no alcanzo a terminar cuando un ruido un poco fuerte se escucho y no era otra que Sylvia que al no poder abrir por completo la barra energética, lo hizo con tal ímpetu que se escucho el plástico siendo desgarrado y su libros cayendo al suelo.

—Que pasa aquí—pregunto Haku-sensei al acercarse al puesto de Sylvia.

—Nada Sylvia dejar caer libros por estar distraída—dijo un poco apurada

Haku-sensei alzo una ceja de forma sarcástica y es que quien le iba a creer si tenía un rastro de comida en la mejilla.

—Sylvia dame el paquete, sabes que esta prohibido comer en clases—dijo con calma

—Sylvia no tener nada—dijo a la defensiva

—Sylvia, es una orden, así que es mejor que me la entregues— volvió a decir Haku-sensei

—Sylvia no tener nada, por lo tanto no entregarle nada—volvió a repetir molesta

—Sylvia…

—¡SYLVIA YA ENTREGALE LA MALDITA BARRA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—grite ya perdiendo el control y es que estaba hasta la coronilla con lo que me estaba pasando, primero la maldita pesadilla que por mas que quería no la dejaba de recordar, una y otra vez, después el desayuno que casi muero y por unos estúpidos granos de arroz, después el sándwich humano en el que me convertí por culpa de mis mejores amigos y aparte tener que aguantar las burlas del Haku-sensei por eso, le sigue el castigo por llegar tarde y para rematar tengo que soportar la discusión de Haku-sensei con Sylvia por una estúpida barra de comida. Todo esto sumado ya me rebaso la paciencia.

Cuando mire a mi alrededor todos mis compañeros me miraban como si hubieran visto una aparición y es que yo era igual a Nana solo que me calmaba en el momento oportuno y no explotaba a la primera, pero búsquenme que me encuentran.

—Sylvia no entregarle nada ya que Sylvia no tener nada—exploto y comenzó a comerse la barra frente a la mirada atónica de mis compañeros y del sensei.

—Sylvia, sal de clases— dijo el sensei molesto por la acción de Sylvia.

—Sylvia no salir, además se le olvida esta ya CASTIGADA por culpa del sensei— dijo molesta

—Eso fue por llegar tarde Sylvia esto es otra cosa—hablo con la mayor calma posible

—Sylvia no llegar tarde si sensei ayudar enseguida y no burlarse de Sylvia y compañía— dijo con enojo

—¡SUFICIENTE, YA ES SUFICIENTE, SYLVIA DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO CON EL SENSEI POR INTERRUMPIR SU CLASES, PERO HAZLO YA, Y TU MAI CALMATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ NO SE QUE TE PASA PERO PARECE QUE TE LEVANTASTE CON EL PIE IZQUIERDO Y USTED OYAJI DEJE DE MOLESTAR A SYLVIA POR ESA ESTUPIDA BARRA, SI ALGUIEN TIENE LA CULPA SOY YO POR ENTREGARSELA SABIENDO COMO ES ELLA; ASI QUE YO SERE QUIEN SALGA DE ESTA ESTUPIDA CLASES!—. termino gritando Nana enojadísima mientras recogía su maletín y salía de la clase.

—Nana regresa no te he dicho que salieras—dijo Haku-sensei

—Por lo mismo porque no me dijo es que lo hago, nadie y entiéndase bien nadie me manda, lo entendió oyaji—dijo Nana indiferente antes de salir.

—Sylvia también se va, sin Nana no tener sentido seguir aquí— dijo Sylvia mientras se levantaba y recogía su maleta.

—Yo también salgo, porque supongo que otra vez estamos castigadas no— dije tratando de controlar mi mal humor—, además la clase no es tan interesante como para quedarse.

—En eso Mai, tener razón, a quien interesar el tabuki o el Kaguimi o como llamarse, cuando uno simplemente comprar un DVD y ya, además ver buen cine, y también ver lindos actores—decía Sylvia lo más relajada

—Sylvia de eso no se trata—le dije un poco en shock

—Eso que importar vámonos, tu y Sylvia ir a acompañar a Nana—, dijo mientras me arrastraba a la salida—, ahora si sensei poder terminar clase aburrida—. decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

.

.

* * *

—Ahora que hacemos Nana—pregunte un poco preocupada una vez nos encontramos frente a la puerta del salón

—Huir— dijo indiferente—

—¿Huir?—preguntamos Sylvia y yo al mismo tiempo

—Si, ¿O prefieren que nos encuentre Sanada-sensei en los pasillos y nos castiguen otra vez y peor de lo que lo hace oyaji?— pregunto con calma

—Nana, faltaste el respeto de sensei al decirle oyaji frente a nuestros compañeros y sabes que cualquier chismoso del grupo le avisara a Sanada-sensei de tu falta, que te hace pensar que incluso huyendo nos libraríamos de él, es capaz de perseguirnos hasta el infierno para imponernos un castigo— dije nerviosa

—Si al sensei no importarle que le diga oyaji porque a mi ha de importarme — siguió diciendo indiferente.

Comencé a tener algo de miedo de Nana ya que tanta calma en ella era preocupante, era como un explosivo apunto de detonar y si no se trataba con cuidado explotaría en cualquier momento, llevándose todo a su paso.

—Sylvia, aun tener hambre—dijo como si se muriera en ese momento si no comía ya.

—Sylvia no sigas con eso por favor, ya nos hemos metidos en mas de un problema por ese asunto—dije un poco cansada.

—Sylvia sentirlo mucho— dijo avergonzada

—No hay problemas Silvia, además siempre nos pasa algo igual— dijo Nana suspirando abatida

—Bueno, si vamos a "huir" porque no nos vamos a la azotea, además nadie sube a esas horas de la mañana— dije tratando de cambiar de tema, ya que el ambiente se estaba tornando melancólico y en mi estado variable de humor no me ayudaba.

—Esta bien— respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo

—Pero tenemos que ir con cuidado y observando a todas partes ya que si nos ve algún sensei, nos meteremos en problemas… bueno es mas problemas— les advertí antes de ponernos a caminar.

Comenzamos a dirigirnos a la azotea mirando de un lado al otro como fugitivos que planeaban escaparse de la cárcel; la diferencia aquí es que no éramos fugitivos o tal vez si ya que nos salimos de la clase sin permiso y no nos quedamos en el pasillo sosteniendo los baldes de agua que es la regla de cualquier escuela japonesas o ir a ver al director. Pero ninguna era una opción viable para nosotras ya que el director no es que nos simpatice mucho que digamos es que tiene una cara de ogro que cualquiera se asusta de verlo y estar en medio del pasillo con los baldes, le daría la oportunidad a Sanada-sensei de castigarnos por las bromas que nos salían mal.

.

.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la azotea, respiramos el aire fresco y enseguida nos subimos arriba del segundo piso de la entrada de la azotea, si alguien venia a ver de paso no nos vería.

—Ahora si que te pasa Nana—le pregunte

—A mí, dirás que te pasa a ti—me pregunto a cambio

—¿A mi?— le volví a preguntar

—Si, a t….—no termino ya que Sylvia la interrumpió

—Sylvia ya cansarse que responder con preguntas o es que acaso no haber escuchado decir que ser de idiotas responder una pregunta con otra—dijo molestándose con la actitud tan tonta de sus mejores amigas.

—Bueno, ya calmémonos, si— le dije— y si quieres saber yo no tengo nada solo estaba distraída—le dije por toda respuesta

—¿Nada?— dijo sarcástica Nana

—Si nada— le dije tratando de mostrar indiferencia

—Déjame decirte que Sylvia y Nana no creerte ya que perder estribos durante clase y no ser normal en ti que lo hagas frente al sensei y compañeros y si fuera en otro lugar Sylvia lo entendería ya que tu ser igual que Nana una ogra, pero tu controlarlo Nana no, siempre ser una ogra y gritar por todo.

—¡¿Quien es una ogra?!— pregunto gritando Nana

—Tu ser una ogra, molestarte siempre con Sylvia y en especial hoy solo porque Sylvia demorarse un ratito comiendo y luego otro ratito por lo de la caída de la mañana—, se defendió— además no ser culpa de Sylvia ya que Nana ir muy temprano a despertar a Sylvia— termino por decir.

—¡Como que un ratico!—, le grito Nana—lo del desayuno te lo pasó más o menos, ya que no soportaba ver la cantidad de comida que ingerías y cuando ibas atacar tu tercer desayuno se me hizo el colmo que no te pareciera suficiente con lo que habías comido y lo de las caída esa si que no te lo perdono y donde esta el ratico para ti Sylvia; demoraste casi una hora en levantarte y si el oyaji no nos hubiera ayudado, no hubiéramos sabido cuanto tiempo hubiéramos estado allí— dijo molesta nana, con la actitud tan despreocupada de Sylvia.

—Calmémonos, y si tanto quieres saber solo te diré que me desperté tarde.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad— dijo Nana

Mi mal humor regreso de golpe al escuchar decir a Nana eso, como si yo fuera la única que se levantaba tarde.

—Quieres que te diga o no— comente de mal humor

—Esta bien, que paso después— término cediendo Nana

—Bueno como te contaba me levante tarde y después mi mamá me regaño por ese motivo y mi papá me obligo a desayunar y casi me ahogo por unos estúpidos granos de arroz.

No pensaba comentarle a ninguna de las dos la pesadilla que tuve.

—¿Casi te ahogas por unos granos de arroz?— pregunto Nana estupefacta

—Si

—JAJAJAJAJA—comenzó a carcajearse Nana como una loca

—Sylvia a un no entender como ahogarte con cosas tan pequeñitas— decía mientras se le escapaba algunas risitas.

—Pero eso no es todo, casi me voy contra el pavimento al intentar bajar del coche de papá esta mañana y luego llegaron ustedes y me derribaron por completo —termine diciendo.

—Pero eso aun no me explica tu explosión en la clase— dijo Nana tratando de controlar la risa

—¡Como que no lo explica!, súmale todo lo que paso todo esta mañana y luego contéstame si no era motivo para que me saliera de mis casillas— dije molesta

—Esta bien, te creeré por ahora… ya que algo me dice que no estas contándonos toda la verdad— dijo Nana ya mas calmada del ataque de risa.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa?—le pregunte a Nana

—Nada importante— dijo desviando la mirada.

—¿Cómo que nada importante?— le pregunte—, veamos comencé a enumerar con los dedos—, primero te levantas temprano que es raro en ti, segundo vas a buscar a Sylvia muy temprano, tercero estas mas voluble que los demás días, cuarto armaste un follón en clase y quinto ahora parece que nada te importara — termine por decir

—Solo que estoy cansada eso es todo— dijo Nana soltando un gran suspiro

—¿Cansada de que? Sylvia verte muy enérgica esta mañana y si es así ¿A que deberse ese cansancio?—termino por preguntar

—De que se repita lo mismo de siempre todos los días; siempre nos castigan así sean unas faltas insignificante… o grande ¿No se acuerdan?— nos dijo Nana

—Bueno yo si me acuerdo de la mayoría de las veces que nos castigaron— les dije—, hubo una ocasión en que nos castigaron por que Sylvia armo un follón en la cafetería por que según ella la encargada tenia preferencia con unas senpais y no le quería vender los dos ultimo Onigiri y el Anpan que quedaba y para desquitarse nuestra compañera aquí presente —dije mientras señalaba a Sylvia— le vacío la lata de refresco que estaba bebiendo a la senpai y ella como contrataque le vacío la botella de salsa de soja que se encontraba en una mesa cercana y después sus compañeras le terminaron por vaciar en la cabeza la caja de leche que estaba bebiendo una de ellas y la otra no se quedo atrás ya que para rematar también le tiro unos tallarines en la cabeza, nosotras no te íbamos a dejar así Sylvia, entonces Nana y yo agarramos lo que estábamos comiendo y se lo tiramos a las senpais, cuando se acabó cogimos la comida que se encontraba cerca y comenzamos a tirársela y de la nada se armó una guerra de comidas impresionaste y todo a nuestro alrededor estábamos todos sucios de comidas, hasta las encargadas de la cocina terminaron igual o peor que nosotras. Nana no se había dado cuenta por el escandalo que las puerta de la cafetería se abrían y agarro un postre que había quedado intacto y lo tiro a la puerta con tan mala suerte que le diste en todo lo que se llama cara al director, y este se puso de todos los colores por la furia, comenzó a preguntar quien era el responsable de ese desastre y todos esos traidores nos señalaron a nosotras y nos obligaron a limpiar la cafetería y también los trastos de la cocina—. dije mirando a mis mejores amigas.

Nos quedamos pensativas por un momento recordando ese día hasta que Sylvia hablo.

—Sylvia también acordarse de una ocasión en que por culpa de Mai terminar castigada— dijo mirándome fijamente— ¿o no acordarte, ahora?— me pregunto molesta

—Por supuesto que me acuerdo y no todo fue mi culpa— dije a la defensiva.

—Si no te hubieras interpuesto nada hubiera pasado —dijo Nana

—¡Ah!, no se como lo están recordando, pero así no fue como paso yo no fui la que busco pelea—dije sintiéndome molesta por decirme que lo que hice estuvo mal.

—Lo sabemos, pero porque te metiste es ese lio, ni siquiera conocíamos a ese niño—dijo Nana

—Sylvia pensar que fue muy heroico, pero también muy estúpido de parte Mai perder así los estribos— dijo con consideración

Casi me da algo cuando escuche a Sylvia decir eso como si yo hubiera sido la única que había perdido los estribos ese día.

—Hubieras llamado a un profesor y que él lo solucionara— dijo Nana

—Además expulsar a Sylvia y compañía por tres días por ese incidente— dijo Sylvia un poco feliz por no venir a la escuela esos días

—Porque no nos cuentas que pasó ese día, yo solo recuerdo estar levantándome a puño limpio con unos chicos más grandes que nosotros y no me digas que lo olvidaste si apena fueron hace 4 meses— dijo Nana diciendo la última parte con irritación.

—Sylvia, pensar que somos muy peleoneras siendo tan jóvenes, no tener ni 11 años y ya nos hemos peleado con mitad de escuela, vecinos y hasta sensei´s — dijo soltando un suspiro

—¡ELLOS SE LO BUSCAN, SABES QUE SE LO MERECIAN, PRINCIPALMENTE ESOS CRETINOS DE LA 5C, QUE SE CREEN. ADEMAS TENEMOS QUE AGUANTARLOS TODAVIA 1 AÑO MAS, ESO SI NO NOS EXPULSAN DE UNA BUENA VEZ¡— grito molesta Nana por lo que paso hace 2 meses— ¡ADEMAS PARA TODOS SOMOS UNAS INADACTADAS SOCIALES!—. termino por decir

—Para todos no, Sylvia pensar que Sensei entendernos… a su manera pero entendernos—dijo pensativa

—¡¿ENTENDERNOS ESE OYAJI?! ¡Si siempre nos estas poniendo castigo de lo mas ridículo!— grito Nana mirando mal a Sylvia

—Pero siempre defendernos—dijo Sylvia a la defensiva.

En ese momento nana se calló recordando una vez que nos ayudo, principalmente a ella.

—Regresando a lo que paso hace meses ¿es que no te acuerdas lo que pasó?— pregunte dudosa y cambiado de tema ya que a este paso se iban a volver a pelear y además no recordaba muy bien que pasó hace 2 meses solo recordaba que fuimos a buscar al sensei y no lo encontramos ¿creo? y después estábamos las 3 en la entrada del colegio todas mugrosas y el uniforme hecho un asco porque nos habíamos peleado con los del 5C y no solo a golpes si no que fue en un partido a muerte y después lo único que pensábamos es que nos iban a castigar por presentarnos así; pero siempre me pregunte que paso en ese tiempo que fuimos a buscar al sensei y como aparte llegamos a ese terreno baldío, esa parte estaba en blanco para mi.

—Si y no, solo recuerdo que saliste corriendo por algo y después unos chicos te estaban empujando— dijo Nana ya mas calmada.

—Como no acordarte si Sylvia ver como triturar su pobre Anpan— dijo Sylvia molesta al recordar lo que hicieron con el Anpan.

—Bueno es normal estabas pensando en la mala onda que nos tiraban los del 5C cuando nos unimos al equipo— dije para que no volviera a perder el control—, entonces te contare, estábamos saliendo de la escuela cuando vi a unos chicos de secundaria media maltratando a un niño de la clase 5B cuando… —no termine ya que Nana me interrumpió.

—Un momento y ¿como que viste? ¿Que estaba haciendo yo en esos momentos y donde estaba Sylvia?— pregunto confusa

—Bueno tú estabas con tus pensamientos asesinos dirigidos a la mayoría de los que están en el 5C, que no te diste cuenta ya que creo que recordaste como comenzaron a insultarnos y hacernos zancadillas y… cosas así y Sylvia estaba comiendo su último Anpan de los 5 que llevaba y sabes que cuando esta frente de la comida la perdemos.

—Ya recuerdo, malditos—, Nana dijo una palabrota que no vale la pena repetir—, con razón no pensaba nada mas que hacerlos puré y no veía nada alrededor— dijo Nana con furia.

—Sigamos, estos chicos de secundaria estaban maltratando a este niño de la 5B y estaban lastimándolo y por mas que se defendía no lograba quitárselos de encima, pues entonces al ver esto me entro un sentimiento de furia y comencé a gritar que le quitaran las manos de encima y como estábamos cerca salí corriendo ya que uno de estos le iba a golpear en el…. —Nana otra vez me interrumpió

—¿Y que paso con el resto del alumnado si estábamos saliendo de la escuela y los profesores?— pregunto otra vez con dudas

—¡Ah! Esos cobardes pasaban de largo como si no pasara nada y de los profesores ni idea— dije algo molesta —bueno me dejas continuar o que— dije molesta por tanta interrupción

—Por supuesto sigue, no se como no me acuerdo y eso que yo estaba hay—dijo Nana mostrándose confusa

—Por lo que te explique, es que nana cuando entras en esa clase de pensamiento no ves, ni oyes nada a tu alrededor, deberías trabajar ese temperamento.

—Sylvia creer lo mismo o te convertirás peor que ogro de director— dijo con burla

—¡YA BASTA!, continua Mai antes de que pierda la poca paciencia y me largue y la deje a las dos aquí, además Sylvia tu no eres nadie para hablarme así y se te olvida que tu entras en una especie de trance con la comida— dijo molesta y un poco ofendida.

—Esta bien ya cálmense las dos— dije tratando de controlarme para no gritarles—, como seguía diciendo estos chicos querían golpearlo y para que no lo hiciera le avente el maletín con todas mi fuerza en todo lo que se llama cara a uno se ellos y cuando me puse en el medio para proteger al niño; el chico al que le avente el bolso me agarro del cabello y me empujo con fuerza, tanta que como Sylvia estaba cerca caímos las dos contra el duro suelo y uno de los chicos se acercó amenazándonos y piso el Anpan de Sylvia que se le había caído por el impacto; y hay ardió Troya ya que Sylvia se puso como una fiera y cuando se levanto comenzó a darles golpes con el maletín y unas cuantas patadas y ahí fue que reaccionaste cuando un chico casi te llevo con él al suelo después de recibir una patada de Sylvia que a decir verdad no sabia que podías defenderse también y nos viste dándole con el maletín a esos chicos grandes y creo que tus pensamientos asesinos los enfocaste en ellos ya que los golpeaste bien fuerte y aparte les diste en sus partes nobles, los pobres chicos se retorcieron del dolor, hasta que llegaron los sensei y como siempre nos castigaron por provocar riña en la escuela.

—Si porque siempre nos castigan y con tanto follón que hemos montado dentro y fuera de la escuela ya es para estar mas que expulsada con lo estricta que es la escuela con este tema— dijo Nana confusa.

—Eso de montar follón fuera Sylvia recordar también una vez que por Nana tener que cumplir castigo— dijo pensativa

—No fue un castigo, mas bien una especie de favor— dijo Nana hablando con calma

—Si, una especie de favor en forma de castigo— dije sarcástica.

—Sylvia acordarse de ese día y en eso Mai tener razón no fue ningún favor ¿creo?

—Si lo se pero que mas podíamos hacer, era eso o que la escuela se enterara— dijo con resignación.

—Si también recuerdo bien ese día, estamos en tu casa Nana, porque teníamos que presentar un proyecto y salimos a la tienda a comprar los materiales y cuando íbamos como por media cuadra había unos tipos hablando de tu mamá, que en esos momentos salía de la casa— dije señalando a Nana— estaban diciendo un montón de cosas pervertidas y tu no aguantaste, comenzaste a decirle que se callaran y también les dijiste un montón de palabrotas que nunca había escuchado en mi vida, tratamos de que te calmaras e incluso te jalábamos para irnos, pero tu seguías insultándolo y te liberaste de nosotras y fuiste otra vez a encararlos, entonces uno de los tipos te agarro por el cuello y dijo que no estabas nada mal o algo así y que te parecías mucho a tu mamá, no aguantaste y le diste un puño en las partes nobles. Intentamos ayudarte pero un grandulón nos interrumpió el paso; cuando te iba a golpear o te iba hacer algo mas Haku-sensei apareció de la nada y los golpeo por meterse con una niñas y ese día fue la primera vez que te vi llorar, pero sobre todo que fuera abrazando a sensei—. dije sintiendo tristeza por Nana ya que no era normal en ella comenzar a llorar de repente.

—Además sensei decir que como estábamos en uniforme escolar, teníamos que recibir un reprimiendo por meternos con esos hombre peligrosos y aunque somos las mejores mosqueteras seguíamos siendo unas niñas y que si no quería que la escuela se enterrara tendríamos que hacerle cierto favor— termino diciendo Sylvia.

—Si y el favorcito, no resulto otro si no entrar en el equipo de beisbol. Y nos ganamos a todos esos cretinos como enemigos que no entendía porque unas inadaptadas como nosotras seguían en la escuela y mas tener el privilegio de pertenecer a su maravilloso equipo— dijo con sarcasmo Nana.

—Aunque los castigos no han sido tan malos, nos hemos divertido y sobre todo nos permitió conocernos, hay que reconocer que si no hubiéramos hecho las tonterías por lo que nos ganamos esos castigos tal vez nunca nos hubiéramos hablado— dije sintiéndome feliz por eso.

—En eso tener razón Mai, si Sylvia no pelearse con chico que decirle glotona y hablar mal de la comida, Sylvia no estaría castigada— dijo pensativa

—Si yo no hubiera puesto una zancadilla a Hiroshi, por insultarme a mí y a mi madre no estuviera castigada— dijo con indiferencia Nana

—Y si yo no me hubiera dormido en plena clase tampoco me hubieran castigado.

—Así que chicas— dije feliz no todo a sido problemas ya que los castigos nos han permitido conocernos y nos ha hecho vivir momentos lindos y difíciles, pero aun así momentos que podremos recordar.

—¡SI!, en eso Mai tener razón, hasta nos olvidamos un poco de nuestros problemas y además aun somos unas niñas cuando llegue el momento maduraremos, pero por ahora a disfrutar de nuestra juventud— dijo Nana emocionada

—En eso tener razón por eso Sylvia invitarlas a linda cafetería que abrir hace poco— dijo soñadora al pensar en la comida.

—¡SI, VAMOS TODAS JUNTAS Y A DISFRUTAR!— gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo

—Muy buen plan, pero se les olvida el castigo—, dijo una voz muy conocida para nosotras.

—¡SENSEI! ¡EL CASTIGO O NO, SE NOS OLVIDO!— volvimos a gritar al mismo tiempo y nos desinflamos más rápido que un globo

—Pero les tengo una maravilla noticia, ya que tengo algunos pendientes que hacer les levanto el castigo para otro día— nos dijo feliz el sensei

—No estar enojada con Sylvia por armar follón en clases— pregunto con vergüenza

—No Sylvia te conozco y sé que la comida te puede más que cualquier cosa, incluso la razón— dijo mientras la despeinaba.

—Lamento haber gritado de esa manera y no tengo excusa por lo que lo hice—le dije arrepentida

—Yo también lo lamento, no debí alterarme así—le dijo Nana apunto de llorar, pero no lo hizo ya que respiro hondo y agacho la cabeza.

—¡AH!, pero que voy a ser con ustedes— nos dijo con cariño y abrazándonos mientras lo decía—, cuantas veces les tengo que decir que por mi no hay problemas y que aun son unas niñas y que no deben cargar con el peso de los problemas ustedes solas, si necesitan ayuda saben que pueden contar conmigo.

—Aunque después castigarnos como siempre y a Sylvia no gustarle lamber tantos sobre, después comida saber a papel.

Y nos comenzamos a reír mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban sobre nuestras mejillas.

.

* * *

—Bueno ahora, recojan su cosas y vayamos a la sala de profesor— nos dijo mientras señalaba nuestras maletas

—¿Porque a la sala de profesores?— pregunte con dudas

—Porque se perdieron todas las clases y como hoy salían temprano—dijo indiferente

—¡OTRA VEZ NOS PERDIMOS LAS CLASES!— Gritamos a pleno pulmón

—¿Porque no escuchamos todas las veces que hacían el cambio de clase?— pregunte

—Yo que se, tal vez se metieron tanto en sus pensamientos que no lo escucharon y les recuerdo que solo iban a dar cuatro horas de clase— nos dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo saltarse un día de clases.

—Bueno muévanse que tengo algo de afán— nos apuró el sensei

—A que salir sensei y levantarnos castigo, para Sylvia eso ser muy raro— dijo pensativa Sylvia mientras levantaba su maletín.

—Ya dije que tengo que hacer unas diligencias Sylvia— dijo con cansancio

—Sylvia no creerle, para mi tener cita y no querer decirnos— dijo Sylvia con reproche y a mi lado Nana se tenso por lo que escuchaba.

—Nada de eso Sylvia mejor apúrate y sal de tus divagaciones que parece que el hambre te esta provocando delirios— dijo con burla.

—Sylvia no tener hambre— y en ese momentos su estomago sonó indicándole lo contrario, Sylvia se avergonzó, pero enseguida se defendió diciendo que ya la hora había pasado y tenia hambre.

—No cambiar tema sensei estar siendo infiel con Sylvia y compañía— dijo un poco molesta.

—¡INFIEL!— gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo

—Si infiel—, dijo Sylvia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo decir esa clase de cosas

—Sylvia que te hace pensar que yo soy infiel —pregunto el sensei muy confundido

—Por estar engañando a Sylvia y compañía y no decirnos que tener una cita; eso fue lo que dijo una de las sirvientas cuando Sylvia le escucho peleando con el jardinero y Sylvia le preguntó que era eso de infiel y ella me dijo que es cuando una persona engaña a otra— dijo pensativa

—Sylvia —dijo el sensei agachándose frente a ella—, a veces eres muy ingenua… y otras veces no tanto, ser infiel es cuando se trata de una pareja y no se dice con cualquiera que no te diga la verdad.

—¿Pareja? ¿Como papá y mamá?— volvió a preguntar Sylvia

—Si, Sylvia pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso todavía vale— dijo mirándola con ternura.

—Sensei ser raro y por una extraña razón a Sylvia caerle bien, aun a pesar de siempre aprovecharse de los castigo para hacer trabajo de él y Sylvia pensar que a veces actúa como un papá, pero Sylvia no tener con quien compararlo— dijo con los ojos llorosos— entonces ¿como debe decirle Sylvia cuando alguien le miente?— termino por preguntar aguantándose las lagrimas.

—Mentiroso— es lo que se dice a todas las personas que mienten; ya se me esta haciendo tarde así que caminen señoritas o no llegamos— Nos apuró el sensei a salir de la azotea

—¿Como nos encontró?— le pregunto nana

—Tengo un sexto sentido para esto —nos dijo con una mirada indescifrable.

—¿Por qué Sylvia y compañía tener que ir a sala de profesores— preguntó

—A recoger la boleta de notas ya que como no aparecían, me toca entregárselas a ustedes.

—¡Las Notas ya me había olvidado de eso! —grite —y por eso fue que viene a la escuela— dije susurrando.

—Yo también me había olvidado y salimos muy mal oyaji ¿o que?— pregunto Nana

—Pues ya lo verán ustedes mismas— término de decir sensei

.

* * *

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a la sala de profesores y si hubiera sospechado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en unas cuantas horas hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas quedarme con mis amigas en la azotea y no vivir lo que viviría en muy poco tiempo; aun cuando cada una teníamos problemas, éramos felices a nuestra manera, con todo y castigos e incluso teniendo a Haku-sensei aprovechándose de eso.


	4. El Extraño

**Capitulo 3**

**El Extraño**

.

* * *

Ese mismo conocería a alguien que marcaria mi vida y la de mis amigas directa o indirectamente, no se si para bien o para mal solo el tiempo lo decidiría y cuando lo hiciera mas de uno a mi alrededor sufriría las consecuencias de esa decisión, incluida yo.

.

* * *

Caminamos rumbo a la sala de profesores a recoger nuestras notas y antes de llegar me detuve abruptamente y me voltee a ver a mis amigas

—Mai que pasa porque no sigues— pregunto Nana

—Que tal si es una trampa— dije preocupada

—¿Trampa… de que? Sylvia pensar que haberte vuelto loca— dijo preocupada por mi reacción

—Es que se me hace raro que el sensei nos deje libre así como así y se olvide del castigo; que tal si esta Sanada-sensei esperándonos— dije con una nota de pánico en mi voz

—No lo creo... ¿o si?—pregunto Nana con duda

Nos volteamos a ver a Sensei que en estos momentos estaba hablando por celular y comenzamos a divagar de porque nos había levantado el castigo

—Sylvia pensar desde el comienzo que ser extraño que sensei dejar libre de castigo, algo estar planeando y Sylvia pensar que Mai tener algo de razón— dijo dándome su apoyo.

—Entonces hay que enfrentarlo y huir si nos toca, ya que por nada del mundo me enfrento a Sanada-sensei es más ogro que el director, y este ultimo no da tanto miedo como él— dijo Nana con miedo

Esperamos hasta que Haku-sensei termino su conversación, que parecía muy importante por lo serio que estaba y rara vez lo habíamos visto tan serio, solo en muy contadas ocasiones y la mayoría no estaba como ahora tenso y con una mirada que daba miedo.

—Sylvia, no acercarse ahora a sensei, dar algo de miedo— dijo como si un escalofrió le recorriera y no era para menos, Haku-sensei tenia un aire de peligro que se notaba a la distancia y claramente decía a grito _"si te acercas atente a las consecuencias"_ y ni el mas valiente era capaz de acercarse.

—Pues yo no le tengo miedo a ese oyaji y si quiere pelea, pues pelea tendrá— dijo Nana fingiendo ser valiente, digo fingiendo ya que las manos le temblaban un poco, símbolo inequívoco de que tenía miedo pero no quería demostrarlo.

Un sonido de un celular cayendo nos hizo interrumpir la conversación y mirar en dirección al sonido; no era otro que el sensei que tiro el celular del enojo que tenia, pero tenia una mirada aparte del enojo, una muy similar a la preocupación y otro sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

—Mejor esperamos que se calme, ya que estoy de acuerdo con Sylvia y el sensei esta muy raro— dije preocupada

—No vamos a esperar nada si el sensei nos esta tendiendo una trampa es mejor saberlo y escapar antes de que nos atrape Sanada-sensei o quieren enfrentarse a él— dijo señalando a la sala de profesores a poco metros de nosotros.

Nana comenzó a caminar hacia el sensei con pasos seguros, Sylvia iba de tras de mi, usándome como escudo humano por si algo pasaba; y era de esperar que Nana no tuviera nada de sentido común y no previera las consecuencias de enfrentara a un sensei muy diferente que hubiéramos conocido.

Cuando llegamos al frente de él, el sensei esta recogiendo lo que quedaba del celular, que a decir verdad ya no se podría llamar nunca mas así, sino un montón de basura, listo para tirar al bote de la basura.

—Oyaji, queremos saber si nos tendió una trampa y Sanada-sensei nos esta esperando en la sala de profesores— dijo Nana con calma ya que aun tenia algo de miedo por la mirada aun tenia el sensei

—Nana-chan, ahora no estoy para tontería de acuerdo— dijo tratando de calmarse

—No son tonterías lo que le estoy diciendo, y nosotras— nos señalo a las dos y a ella misma— necesitamos saberlo ya que no entraremos hasta que nos asegure que no esta Sanada-sensei atrás de esa puerta— dijo con calma pero un poco molesta.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse chicas, les prometo que Sanada-sensei no esta en el salón, es mas no vino el día de hoy, ya que se le presento una emergencia familiar o algo así— dijo ya mas calmado, pero con una mirada tormentosa que no lográbamos descifrar.

—Escuche sensei, no soy una buscapleitos, pero cuando la ocasión lo a merita hay se ser uno y es mejor que no nos mienta o ya vera lo que somos capaz de hacer por mentirnos— dije con calma y mirándolo fijamente.

—Ser cierto Sylvia odiar a los in…mentirosos y no poder perdonar a sensei si no ser honesto con Sylvia y compañía— dijo un poco molesta

—No lo voy a decir nada solo le recuerdo que las tres en cierta forma extraña confiamos en usted aunque se aproveche de nosotros y nos obligue a ser su trabajo— dijo indiferente Nana.

—Vamos chicas no sean tan melodramáticas, ya les dije que Sanada-sensei no esta, además no dicen que los tres mosquetero no le tenían miedo a nada; entonces porque mis tres hermosas mosqueteras le tienen miedo a Sanada-sensei, si él no es tan malo— dijo esto ultimo con burla

—Ahí esta el problema en lo que dice "NO ES TAN MALO" lo que significa que si es un ogro como el director, pero no es tan payaso como el sensei aquí presente— dije señalando al personaje mientras me volteaba a ver a mis amigas—lo que significa que si es de dar miedo, además no dicen que es de valiente, saber huir en el momento oportuno, y como sabrá sensei— dije mientras lo encaraba— somos muy valientes, pero no tontas y por Kami, es mejor decir aquí estuvimos, que hasta aquí llegamos— dije manteniéndome firme y encarándolo

—Ser cierto Sylvia saber que Sanada-sensei tenernos entre ojos por las muchas br…no termino ya que en ese momento Nana le tapo la boca para que no dijera que era por las bromas por lo que nos tenían fichada

—Por los muchos problemas que nos hemos metido en la escuela —termino por decir Nana con una risita nerviosa

El sensei alzo una ceja de forma sarcástica no creyéndole ni un poquito lo que dijo y algo me decía que el sabia de las broma que intentamos hacerle pero que nunca funcionaba o la gran mayoría, pero no decía nada

—Bueno adelante señorita andando que aun no saben si se enfrentan a la inquisición o no —dijo burlándose de nosotras.

.

* * *

Entramos como si hubiera un monstruo espantoso esperándonos y no una salón con sillas y mesas; nos relajamos cuando no vimos rastro de algún sensei y soltamos un suspiro colectivo, tal vez sea tonto para cualquiera pero Sanada-sensei de veras nos daba miedo, puede ser por sus ojos tan fríos que no muestran ningún sentimiento, o tal vez porque se tornaban mas frió cuando estábamos involucradas en algún "accidente", como suele llamarlos Sylvia.

—Bueno chicas aquí tiene sus boletas de notas— nos dijo Haku-sensei mientras nos tendía a cada una nuestras respectivas calificaciones.

Comenzamos mirar las notas y cada una se coloco de un color diferente pasando del blanco espectral al rojo de un tomate bien maduro por lo que aparecían en los papeles.

—Esto no ser posible, Sylvia no haber suspendido historia— dijo toda pálida— no ser por el tanuki o gamuki o como llamarse verdad; porque si ser así Sylvia no saber nada de nada— termino por decir agobiada.

—Sylvia no es nada de eso, y es cierto que ese es tu problema ya que buscas cosas modernas y las intentas adaptar a nuestra cultura, como la vez que te pregunte que eran los samuráis y me comenzaste relatar una serie de anime que viste en la tele y que cuando se hacían un moño alto parecían puras niñas— dice con cierta burla el sensei.

—Pe…pero es que Sylvia aburrirse un montón viendo unos viejos que no ser nada lindo y los que son lindos terminar muertos enseguida.

—Sylvia…Sylvia— dijo mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro— deberías buscar a alguien que te enseñe nuestra cultura y no porque no seas japonesa te salva, entendiste— termino por decir mientras la señalaba

—Esta bien sensei— dijo rendida mientras soltaba un suspiro

—Ahora Nana-chan como te fue a ti y no digas que nada que todos los aquí presente sabemos que si eres mala en una materia que no es tu fuerte

—¡SI SABE ENTONCES PORQUE M...!— le tape la boca antes de que soltara su 500 palabrota del día, además era más que obvio que al sensei no le gustaba que Nana hablara así.

—Nana-chan que te he dicho de no usar un lenguaje tan fuerte por no decir otra cosa y que no esta bien visto— dijo el sensei ya cansado por repetirle a Nana sobre su lenguaje

—Bueno si quiere que le repita lo que ya sabe le diré que es… ¡MATEMATICAS!— dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo

—¡SI IBAN A SALIR CON UN CORO ENTONCES PORQUE CA…! —ahora fue el turno de Sylvia de taparle la boca.

—¡Ah!, Nana-chan es que tu a las matemáticas siempre la has considerado una enemiga a vencer, en vez de tener paciencia te exasperas con la primera dificultad que se te presenta y la coges contra el cuaderno, el libro, hasta el sensei que esta a cargo por no saber explicarse y entonces terminas diciendo que para que te va a servir tanto cuadrado ángulos y no sé que mas, mejor se busca una calculadora se suma, se resta y si hay que hacer algo mas se le paga a alguien y ya esta…, además siempre dices que nunca ibas a escoger algo con las matemáticas... o algo así me equivoco— decía el Sensei mientras miraba fijamente a Nana

—Pues si es cierto para que nos va a servir toda esas formulas y yo no sé que mas, y lo mismo va para la historia a quien le interesa quien murió por que o que ocasiono que, lo que importa es el presente—decía Nana un poco molesta

—Nana-chan me duele que pienses así pero conocer nuestros pasado nos ayudan a no equivocarnos en el futuro y con las matemáticas también pienso casi igual que tu..., pero lo que viene al caso es que si no pasas el examen extraordinario te toca verla todas las vacaciones o la mayor parte ¿quien sabe?— decía el sensei con un rastro de burla.

—Esta bien pero no prometo nada, a veces pienso que es mejor enfrentar a los cr…. otras cosas— termino por decir nerviosa Nana

—Y tu Mai-chan como saliste

—Mas o menos— dije en un murmullo

—Que dijiste Mai-chan que no te escuche o mejor dicho no te escuchamos—, comenzó a señalar a los presente con la mano.

—¡Que me fue mal en Ingles, para que rayos sirve si no voy a salir nunca de Japón!— termine por gritar y es que el ingles y yo era como poner a Nana y las matemáticas en un Ring y ver como te dejaba noqueada de un golpe.

—Pero ingles ser muy sencillo, Sylvia poder explicarte y pasar examen— dijo con confianza como si no recordara todas las veces que me atoraba pronunciando una solo palabra en ingles.

Como era posible que fuéramos tan malas en diferentes materias y a la vez buena en otras como con Sylvia que era mala en historia pero muy buena en ingles obvia razones es estadounidense-francesa-alemana o algo así y sabe muy bien el ingles, Nana es mala con las matemáticas, pero es muy buena en historia y yo soy mala con el ingles pero me defiendo con las matemáticas y algo de historia, entonces porque no…

—Tengo una idea que nos favorecerá a las tres—, dije toda entusiasmada—Nana le puedes enseñar historia a Sylvia ya que eres buena en eso y no lo niegues— le dije cuando la vi haciendo una mueca de disgusto—, Sylvia es buena en ingles y me enseñaría a pasar el examen y yo te ayudaría con las matemáticas Nana, que aunque no soy ninguna experta me defiendo en esa asignatura.

—Esta bien porque no nos reunimos en esa cafetería nueva que dijo Sylvia— termino por acceder cansada de estar discutiendo por todo, ademas necesitaba pasar el examen sino tendría serios problemas con su mamá.

—Bueno chica ya veo que solucionaron sus pequeños problemas, así que andando que es hora de ir a sus casas y se van con cuidado— nos dijo como advirtiéndonos de no buscar problemas

—GRACIAS POR TODO SENSEI NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA CLASE— dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo e hicimos una reverencia antes de marcharnos

Lo ultimo que vimos fue al sensei despedirse de nosotras y alzando el teléfono.

* * *

—Bueno y ahora que hacemos todavía no son ni las 2 de la tarde— termine por preguntar para salir del incomodo silencio

—Ya dije que vayamos a la nueva cafetería que menciono Sylvia todo con tal de no ir a casa— dijo con cierta tristeza

—Nana te pasa algo y no nos has contado y si es así sabes que puedes contar con nosotras— le dije preocupada por su actitud

—Ser por sensei, Sylvia ver como envararte a escuchar que tener cita

—Mas o menos es que…— realmente no tiene importancia decía mientras sacudía la cabeza como alejando esos pensamientos que la atormentaban

—¡Ah no!, eso si que no, si vas a contar no lo hagas a media, así que es mejor que sueltes lo que te esta molesta de una vez por toda Nana no ves que estamos preocupada por ti— dije molesta con la actitud reacia de Nana por no contarnos lo que le pasaba.

—Sylvia también pensar que algo pasarle a Nana ya que no ser normal en Nana lo que a hecho en el día, y si querer saber—dijo antes de que Nana explotara— estar mas voluble que todos los años que Sylvia conocerla.

—Es tu madre verdad— le dije a quemarropa— es por lo que hablan de ella y por todas las cosas que te dicen los del 5C

—Bueno le contare— dio soltando un gran suspiro— pero no aquí en medio de la calle, porque no nos sentamos en aquel parque— dijo señalando frente a nosotros un parque en donde unos cuantos niños de preescolar jugaban.

* * *

.

Nos sentamos en uno de los muchos bancos que había en el parque bajo un árbol de Sakura, Nana nos comenzó a contar lo que le ocurría con una voz ausente de sentimiento alguno.

—Mi mamá esta saliendo con un tipo que aun no conozco y que en cierta medida no lo quiero conocer ya que pienso que es el oyaji quien esta saliendo con ella— nos dijo de una manera un poco apresurada que casi no le entendimos, era como si quisiera desesperadamente liberarse de eso.

—Un momento. ¿Estas hablando del Sensei?— pregunte con dudas

—Pensar que sensei salir con mamá de Nana, pero no ser posible ¿o si?, Sylvia no creerlo y pensar que Nana estar confundida; por eso envararte cuando Sylvia decir sobre cita

—Por que piensas que esta saliendo tu madre con el o…sensei— le dije corrigiéndome en el ultimo momento, por la forma que le iba a decir al sensei.

—Hubo una parte que no les conté de ese día que golpea a esos tipos que ofendían a mi mamá y el sensei nos defendió; bueno la cosa es que el sensei llego a la casa poco después que se fueran y me pregunto si estaba mi mamá en casa y yo le dije que no, después me entrego una tarjeta con sus números telefónicos, me pidió que se la entregara y que le llamara que era muy importante, antes de irse me advirtió que no botara la tarjeta a la basura ya que el sabría si se la había entregado o no.

—Que tener de raro, sensei ser medio loco, Sylvia pensar que hace mucho perder chaveta

—Lo que me hace sospechar es que desde ese día mi mamá actúa rara y no para de hablar de ese hombre que conoció, además e visto un par de veces al oyaji cerca de donde vivo y cada vez que lo veo le pregunto siempre que esta haciendo por allí y siempre me evade.

—Sylvia acordarse de un personaje que siempre estar suspirando por su ex-novio y que ver en el a todo los chicos que conocer, ya saber quien es..., bueno el caso es que mamá de Nana recordarle a Sylvia ese personaje

—Sylvia no estamos hablando de anime ahora— dije un poco molesta

—Pero anime ser muy divertido, protagonista principal ser patosa, Sylvia reírse mucho

—Sylvia por que todo lo tienes que comparar con la realidad y no metes un poquito de sentido común en tu cabecita loca—dijo Nana cansada

—Porque Sylvia no sentirse sola si hacer eso— dijo con tristeza

Comencé a sentir tristeza por Sylvia ya que no tiene como se dice un ambiente familiar "normal", por no decir que no tiene lo que se dice "hogar", desde que su madre una supermodelo mundialmente famosa muriera en un accidente aéreo cuando ella tenia 3 años; su padre se enfrasco tanto en el trabajo y en sus relaciones con mujeres muy arpías, y la dejaba al cuidado de un ejercito de sirvientes y de una institutriz que consideraba su única familia, pero esta falleció hace unos cuantos meses, era de esperar que Sylvia no conozca una figura paterna y le haya dicho al sensei que parece un papá; debe sentirse sola en esa mansión tan grande donde lo único que la espera es el silencio, la soledad, y el modo de huir de eso sea refugiándose en la comida o en la tele

—Bueno Nana porque no quieres conocer a este extraño personaje— dije para cambiar de tema ya que el día de hoy hemos estado con un ambiente melancólico y triste, poco común en nosotras.

—Porque no lo quiero hacer algo me dice que muchas cosas cambiara y por mas que quiera que algo cambie en mi vida y en especial en la vida de mamá, nos se si estoy preparada para ese cambio, además nos invito a un festival de verano que están realizando cerca a un templo a un par de kilómetros de aquí, para según como le dijo mi madre "conocernos", como si a mi me apeteciera conocer a uno mas de la lista— dijo esto ultimo con irritación.

—Sylvia estar feliz por Nana pronto tener papá— dijo muy risueña

—Sylvia yo ya tengo papá o es que se te olvido, porque no lo vea muy a menudo no significa que no lo tenga y además no quiero llamar a un extraño papá, ni siquiera lo conozco— dijo un poco molesta

—Pero no ser padre de verdad y solo de nombre, puede que caerte bien y poder tener papá, Sylvia saber lo que sentir tener papá de nombre y no sentirse bonito, de eso estar Sylvia muy segura— dijo con tristeza al recordar la relación de ella con su padre, si es que a eso se le podía llamar relación, teniendo a un padre que no ve en años, y si lo ve solo es por unos cuantos minutos porque esta apurado y el resto del tiempo en revistas y la televisión.

—Bueno dejémonos de tanta cháchara y vayamos a la cafetería que menciono Sylvia—dijo Nana

—Sylvia querer hablar mas de extraño futuro papá de Nana.

—¿Porque quieres saber mas de ese extraño?— pregunto dudosa Nana

—Porque conocerte y saber que Nana ocultar algo y por algún extraño motivo no querer decirlo— termino por decir Sylvia

A veces Sylvia me impresionaba, puede que para algunas cosas fuera una completa inepta pero a la hora de sacar sus conclusiones era muy buena.

—Además porque no quieres ir a casa Nana, ¿es que acaso va estar ahí... o que?— termine por preguntar muerta de la curiosidad por saber el empeño de Nana por no ir a casa.

—Okey, con ustedes no puedo tener secretos ¡caray!, son más preguntonas que la CIA, y si quieren saber parece que en una…— comenzó a mirar su reloj de pulsera— en menos de una hora estará en casa haciéndole la "visita" a Mamá— dijo con sarcasmo

—¿Porque poner sarcástica Nana al decir palabra "visita", es que hay algo mas, o que? Sylvia no entender ese punto— pregunto confundida

—Sylvia no es nada de eso es algo que le incumbe a los adultos y a nosotros no nos interesa— termine por responder antes de que Nana saliera con su típico vocabulario.

A veces me daba algo de pena Nana, vivir en un mundo con tantos problemas y todas las cosas que le dicen de su madre traumaría a cualquier niña de su edad y es notorio que siempre esta a la defensiva por su lenguaje físico y verbal de que no quiere que se le acerquen, es un milagro que nos permita conocer su verdadera forma de ser y no esa de peleona y buscapleitos.

—Si Nana y Mai, tampoco entender entonces Sylvia y compañía ir a comprobar de que tratarse esa "visita"— Nos dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba nuestras muñecas con fuerza, con excesiva fuerza debo decir, levantándonos en el proceso del banco en el que nos encontrábamos y guiándonos en dirección a la salida y de hay a casa de Nana.

—Sylvia, que planeas hacer, ya sabes que no quiero ir a casa porque no quiero ver al hombre por el que suspira mi mamá día y noche— dijo molesta y tratando de librarse del agarre que tenia Sylvia sobre ella.

—Nana no tener ni un poquito de curiosidad a ver extraño por el que mamá de Nana suspirar, pues Sylvia si tener mucha curiosidad y tener que ver como es extraño futuro papá de Nana

—Sylvia, deja de decir que ese extraño va a ser mi papá— dijo molesta por su actitud sobre el tema

—Es cierto Nana al fin y al cabo vas a tener que conocerlo y que mas que nosotras que somos tus amigas para apoyarte en ese momento ¿o prefieres conocerlo tu sola?— le pregunte picándola ya que conocía como era Nana y sabia que era un poco cobarde en todo lo que se refería a su madre.

—Esta bien, pero no digan nada, es mas haga como si nunca le hubiera contado nada de esto y tu Sylvia no cometas ninguna imprudencia de acuerdo— le advirtió, mientras se liberaba de su agarre y luego comenzaba a sobarse un poco la muñeca.

¡Caray! Sylvia si que tiene fuerza nos arrastró todo el camino hasta que Nana acepto ir a su casa a conocer al misterioso personaje, si no aceptaba pronto nos hubiéramos quedado sin mano por el bendito agarré que tenia sobre nosotras.

Pero pensando un momento mientras también me sobaba la muñeca para aliviar un poco el dolor, estuve de acuerdo con lo que Nana le dijo a Sylvia, porque a veces, por no decir la mayoría de las veces, cuando hablaba lo hacia sin pensar si estaba bien o mal lo que decía y por eso nos habíamos metido en mas de un problema.

* * *

.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Nana tratamos de hacerlo con el mayor de los disimulos pero enseguida que nana abrió la puerta de la casa supimos que habíamos perdido a Sylvia, ya que enseguida sintió el delicioso olor de la comida recién hecha y ese fue el final de nuestro "plan" para entrar con disimulo y averiguar si estábamos interrumpiendo algo que no deberíamos ver.

—Casa de Nana oler muy rico, ese ser olor de la Tempura recién hecha, para Sylvia ser mas que obvio que estar esperando a alguien; ¡Sylvia querer algo de ese olor tan delicioso!— grito y se quedo con la boca abierta deleitándose con el olor que salía de la cocina.

—¿¡Nana!? ¡Ya llegaste del colegio, no salías mas tarde!— se escucho una voz que provenía de la cocina y ante nosotras se encontraba una versión adulta de Nana, la diferencia era su color de ojos que eran de un azul oscuro a diferencia de Nana que eran de un verde claro, y el cabello que lo tenia en capas y era mas corto hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

—Mamá hoy salíamos mas temprano te avise antes de salir al colegio, o es que no te acuerda; déjalo así no tiene importancia— dijo al ver a su madre un poco perdida por lo que le estaba diciendo—, a que se debe que estés en la cocina si lo ultimo que recuerdo es que siempre reniegas de ella, amenazabas con no poner un pies mas ahí y si preparabas algo es porque te toca o porque estas aburrida.

—Es que hoy viene alguien muy importante en mi vida y ya que estas aquí es momento de que lo conozca— le dijo con una voz suave y a mi lado Nana se tenso

—Así y quien es el misterioso personaje; déjame adivinar, es el octavo o el decimo tipo con el que sales y que juras y perjuras que es el amor de tu vida—le dijo con sarcasmo

—¡Nana! No te permito que me faltes al respeto— le dijo molesta— recuerda que soy tu madre y me debes respeto y obediencia

—Madre soy tu hija y te conozco más que cualquiera pueda conocerte y déjame de tratar como un perro que no lo soy y si quieres todo aquello que acabas de decir cómprate uno— medio grito molesta

—Nana, mejor cálmate un poco estas hablando con tu madre al fin y al cabo le debes cierto respeto— le susurre al oído tratando de calmarla

—Esta bien, ¡madre!— le dijo con todo los músculos tensos y era mas que obvio que trataba de controlar su mal humor— espero que comprendas que no me gusta como actúas cuando te interesa un tipo y le dices a los cuatro vientos que es el amor de tu vida y en unos cuantos meses lo votas porque es un cerdo o algo por el estilo, debes darte cuenta que tu actitud liberal por así decirlo hace que la gente hable y te traten como una….como alguien sin valores y además no es modo de criar a una hija—termino por decir

—Nana te das cuentas de que le estas intentando dar lecciones de cómo debe de comportarse a una persona que te triplica en edad y que tiene mas experiencia en la vida que tu, aparte es tu madre— le dijo ella de forma fría

—Si, y por lo mismo te lo digo, porque parece que toda esa experiencia que presume se te va por el caño al momento de ver a un tipo mas o menos guapo.

—Señora Kuyoi, con todo respeto lo que nana trata de decir e… —Nana me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

—Lo que trato de decirte madre es que esta vez este segura de que es el "amor de tu vida"— le dijo sarcástica— y no algo pasajero, estoy cansada de tu inmadurez.

La mamá de Nana la miraba entre molesta e indignada y antes de que dijera algo Sylvia interrumpió lo que seria una grave discusión de madre e hija

—Señora Kuyoi Sylvia saber si poder probar delicioso comida que estar cocinando, si no ser Sylvia muy imprudente.

—Sylvia no te había visto querida y por supuesto déjame terminar de preparar las verduras y después te llamo, incluso Mai-chan puede quedarse a comer si desea y tú Nana ve a cambiarte de ropa y bríndales algo de beber a las chicas para que se refresquen antes de que prepare la mesa ya que en un rato mas vendrá la visita que te dije.

La mamá de Nana era a veces muy rara y actuaba como si Nana nunca le hubiera dicho todo lo que le dijo, era como si para ella no valiera la pena tomar en cuenta la opinión de su hija.

—Si claro madre, Mai, Sylvia, vayamos a mi habitación y después les traigo algo de beber.

* * *

.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación nos encontramos con la misma habitación que habíamos visto muchas veces, las paredes blancas, una mesa baja en el medio, un estante de libros en una esquina junto al escritorio, sobre este un portátil, con una lámpara de lectura al lado y la cama a medio hacer. Al entrar a esta habitación siempre pienso que no es una habitación de una chica, si no de un adulto ya que no había poster pegados en la pared, ni muñecos de peluches o algo que indicara que hay dormía una niña en crecimiento, la única diferencia que había era un violín de segunda mano que estaba en la cama y un poster de un concierto de música clásica enrollado al lado del violín.

—Aun no has colocado esto en la pared, le dije señalando el poster.

—No he tenido tiempo de colocarlo, es que lo quiero enmarcar, sabes cuanto me costó que lograra autografiarlo Midori-sensei, ya sabes que es mi ídolo no lo puedo simplemente colocarlo en una pared, así como así.

—Sylvia acordarse de ese día y no gustarle ni un poquito lo que hizo Nana— dijo molesta.

—Tampoco me gusto lo que hiciste ese día Sylvia así que es mejor que no hables— gruño molesta Nana al recordar ese día y por Kami estoy de acuerdo con ella aun recuerdo la vergüenza que pasamos.

—Ya cálmense las dos, como es posible que este día estemos peor que los perros y los gatos y le recuerdo a las dos que yo vi el espectáculo que hicieron ese día y aun me dan escalofríos al recordar lo que hicimos y nos toco hacer, así que es mejor olvidar ese tema si queremos mantener nuestra salud mental intacta

—Ser cierto Sylvia estar cansada de este día solo recordar cosa mala y principalmente que siempre echarle la culpa a la pobre Sylvia.

—Bueno entonces sentémonos y veamos que hacemos para programar como vamos a estudiar para lo exámenes extraordinarios— dije mientras abría mi maletín y sacaba un cuaderno de notas.

—Ser cierto Sylvia estar preocupada por lo tamuki o gahuki o como llamarse y si reprobar pasar vacaciones en clases y si eso pasar Sylvia morirse.

—Sylvia no seas tan melodramática por kami, es que no es el fin del mundo, además con mis métodos de enseñanza o pasas o pasas no hay de otra, lo entendiste— le dijo como advertencia

—Sylvia tener miedo de Nana— comenzó a temblar—, ¿que hacerle a la pobre Sylvia si no aprobar examen?

—Es mejor que no lo averigües —le dijo con voz tétrica— por lo que mas te vale pasar el examen

—Miren lo que encontré en mi maletín— le dije mientras le mostraba mi bento

—Se me había olvidado, mejor guardo el mio en el refrigerador, quien sabe cuando mi madre vuelva a entrar a la cocina y ya me canse de tanta comida chatarra

—Pues yo no puedo volver con el bento intacto o me regañaran; así que Sylvia quieres que compartamos el bento— le dije mientras lo desenvolvía

—¡Por supuesto que si!, Sylvia morirse de hambre y que tal si Sylvia esperar mucho tiempo conocer futuro papá de Nana y no poder verlo porque ser puro huesitos.

Rodamos lo ojos, a veces Sylvia tenia unas ocurrencia de lo mas disparataba y se vuelve peor cuando no come o ¿será que ver tanta la televisión le esta afectando?

Sylvia se comió el bento en unos cuantos minutos y mientras lo hacia me preguntaba como no se ahogaba, es que no masticaba si no que tragaba. Por kami que forma de comer parecía niña de la calle que no hubiera comido en meses, que dijo meses ¡AÑOS!

* * *

.

Mientras veíamos fascinadas como comía Sylvia alguien toco a la puerta y el gritito de emoción de la mamá de Nana nos aviso que la visita había llegado. Mire a Nana y la vi toda tensa y nerviosa.

—¡Nana! Ven por favor que quiero presentarte a alguien— grito de forma melosa la mama de Nana.

—Llego futuro papá de Nana, Sylvia estar mas que emocionada— decía mientras dejaba la caja de bento sobre la mesa.

—Sylvia que te he dicho que no digas que ese sujeto va ser mi padre, porque no lo es—dijo cansada Nana de estar repitiendo lo mismo

—Vamos Nana no creo que sea tan malo, porque no le das una oportunidad y si no te cae bien, ya le encontraremos una solución al problema.

—Si que tan malo puede ser, no creo que sea el fin del mundo— término por aceptar.

* * *

.

Pero cuando llegamos a la sala a conocer al misterioso personaje, si que fue el fin del mundo para nosotras, en la sala nos esperaba la persona que menos hubiéramos imaginado o al menos eso pensábamos.

—Sylvia ya no estar emocionada de conocer futuro papá—, dijo temblando— lo que Sylvia querer hacer ahora es correr—susurro con miedo.

—No…es…posible…ese…es…el…sujeto…con…el que…mi…madre sale— comenzó a decir tartamudeando

—¿Es quien me imagino que es, no es producto de mi imaginación?—pregunte en shock

—No, si fuera así yo no lo estaría viendo

—Tampoco Sylvia, estar alucinando

—¡ES…ES…!

—¡ES SANADA-SENSEI!— terminamos por gritar en pánico

—Chicas que les pasa porque gritan, no ven que hay visita— dijo la mamá de Nana molesta por nuestro grito quiebra tímpano.

—¿Porque esta aquí él madre?— pregunto molesta Nana

—Te dije que tendríamos visita o es que no te acuerdas— dijo molesta con la actitud de Nana hacia su invitado

—Y tuviste que meterte con uno de mis sensei y peor con el que nos tiene entre ceja y ceja—dijo molesta

La visita, solo arqueo una ceja mientras nos miraba y podría parecer paranoica pero me pareció que demoraba su vista en mi más tiempo que las demás.

—Nana, deja de decir estupideces yo nunca me metería con uno de tus sensei—Nana la miro de forma socarrona y como le iba a creer si la vimos intentando ligarse a uno de los sensei hace tiempo, que el sensei en cuestión no le haya parado bola es otra cosa.

—Además deja de hablar en ese tono desdeñoso que pensara Fai sobre tu comportamiento

—¡¿FAI?!— volvimos a preguntar a gritos

—No griten niñas, que les pasa— volvió a decir molesta la mamá de Nana

—Sylvia saber que sanada-sensei, no llamarse Fai ¿o si?— susurro

—¿Entonces no es Sanada-sensei?— pregunto Nana dudosa

Comenzamos a examinar al extraño que se parecía a sanada-sensei pero no lo era, en físico era igual al sensei, era alto delgado pero con músculos no muy marcados que denotaban su buen estado físico, su cabello negro era igual que el del sensei lo único diferente era el color de ojos ya que los de Sanada-sensei era de un color café claro y lo del extraño llamado Fai eran completamente negros, pero la expresión de sus ojos era igual o mas fría que la de Sanada-sensei.

—Bueno chicas hora de presentarse formalmente, así que hacer una fila y a presentarse una por una y de forma educada— dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia a Nana.

El señor Fai por fin salió de su mutismo y cuando hablo las tres nos sorprendimos ya que incluso su voz y su forma de expresarse se parecían a las de Sanada-sensei

—Mucho gusto señoritas, mi nombre es Sung Fai, es un placer conocerlas, Kaori me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, así que espero poder conocerlas mejor, en especial a ti Nana.

Cuando dijo todo esto no sabíamos si tomarlo en serio o no ya que hablaba de una manera tan indiferente que hasta en eso se parecía al sensei.

—Yo voy primero ya que soy la hija de la dueña de casa—, dio de forma sarcástica— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fujiwara Nanami, pero todos me llaman Nana y soy la hija de Kaori, le dijo de forma amable mientras hacia una reverencia, pero él le tendía la mano y con una cortesía que no le habíamos visto si no en muy contadas ocasiones la tomo.

—¡Yo sigo…yo sigo! Sylvia estar cansada de esperar. Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Sylvia Elizabeth Braun Landry y soy amiga de Nana, le dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

—Sigo yo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Taniyama Mai, soy una de las amigas de Nana, le dije mientras me inclinaba, luego el me tendió la mano, cuando la apreté una enorme descargar eléctrica me invadió, era como estar recibiendo electrochoque, hasta cierto punto era doloroso y cuando alce mi mirada y ambos nos encontramos, lo único que pude ver fue una frialdad solo comparada con el lago de mis pesadilla, este hombre me causaba miedo y no sabia porque aunque su sonrisa era amable, en sus ojos no veía mas que oscuridad, no sabia si era peligroso o no pero algo me avisaba que me mantuviera alejado de él, tal vez solo era porque se parecía a Sanada-sensei y él ya me provocaba miedo, ¿era solo eso verdad?.

Sigamos al comedor que la mesa esta preparada, Nana me ayuda a traer los alimentos que faltan— dijo de forma amable la Sra. Kuyoi

—Yo lo hago no es ninguna molestia para mi ayudarla Sra. Kuyoi —dije antes de que Nana pudiera decir algo; no quería estar cerca de ese Sr. Sung, me daba escalofríos.

—Bueno, ven acompáñame Mai-chan —me dijo algo sorprendida mientras salíamos del comedor y nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

* * *

.

Cuando llegue a la cocina me sorprendió la cantidad de comida que aun había, si la mesa del comedor ya estaba casi llena. La Señora Kuyoi, me entrego una bandeja con guarniciones, mientras ella llevaba las bebidas o sea jugo natural, aunque me dio la impresión que cuando agarro la jarra de jugo la miro con molestia y puso una cara de desilusión cuando vio el sake.

.

Al regresar vi a Nana a punto de estallar, ¿que le habría ocurrido en menos de 5 minutos, para que su mal humor regresara de golpe? Le dirigí una mirada a Sylvia de que estaba pasando y solo se encogió de hombros

Las comida transcurrió en un incomodo silencio, solo roto por Sylvia y su peculiar forma de comer; Nana y a mi no nos importaba la forma en que Sylvia devoraba la comida, pero otra cosa era la mamá de Nana que parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto o una aneurisma al ver a Sylvia.

—Sylvia, querida estas segura que no te caerá mal tanta comida— dijo un poco en shock

—A Sylvia nunca caer mal comida y si fuera así para eso saber Sylvia que existir baño— dijo con aire ausente mientras devoraba la carne.

—Mamá, deja de molestar a Sylvia que cuando cae en hipnosis por comida, no es ella misma y se vuelve un poquito violenta —dijo tratando de convencer a su madre de que Sylvia no le caería mal tanta comida, pero eso que decía era realmente una forma educada de decir "Mamá, por mas que quieras Sylvia no va a dejar de mostrar su espectáculo, así que te aguantas" pero como estaba el invitado tuvo que decir toda esa palabras en forma diplomática.

—Señor Sung, en serio no tener hermano gemelo, ya que Sylvia haber visto muchos casos en la tele que robar gemelos recién nacidos; además usted tener la misma cara de ogro de Sanada-sensei.

Pudimos escuchar como la mama de Nana casi se ahoga con el jugo que estaba tomando y Nana y yo tuvimos que aguantarnos la risa, por la cara que ponía su mamá, el Señor Sung seguia tan inexpresivo como una roca; realmente Sylvia era un caso, Nana le había advertido y poco le importo, como dice le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro, no le importaba si estaba bien o mal insultar a un invitado.

—Realmente no tengo hermanos, tenía uno pero murió hace años— le dijo después de un rato, al ver que la Sra. Kuyoi había dejado de toser compulsivamente.

—Sylvia decir que sentirlo mucho, pero Sylvia le mentiría si decirle que lo siente pero al no tener hermanos no saber lo que se siente.

—Y como murió si se puede saber— dijo Nana

—Un accidente— fue la fría respuesta que recibió—; ese señor realmente era extraño, no mostraba ni dolor o tristeza en sus palabras al decir eso, era como si le valiera un pimiento que halla pasado.

—Me pasan la salsa de soja— dije sin levantar la mirada, realmente estaba actuando de forma paranoica, pero no quería ver a ese Sr. Sung, siempre que levantaba la mirada lo hacia en un punto cerca de él, pero no lo miraba a la cara.

—Por supuesto querida— dijo la mama de Nana— Sylvia, le podrías pasar a Mai, la salsa de soja.

—Pero Sylvia, necesitar la salsa de soja para la comida, sino no saber rico— se quejo

Y así seguimos durante toda la comida, la mamá de Nana, regañando disimuladamente a Sylvia por acaparar los alimentos, sin mucho éxito debo decir, Nana en un mutismo de lo mas raro, parece que algo le molesto en el tiempo que fui a la cocina y yo mirando a cualquier lado menos al Sr. Sung y que hacia "el invitado" en cuestión no decía ni hacia nada o eso parecía ya que como no lo miraba me era difícil decirlo con exactitud.

* * *

.

—Bueno Kaori, la cena estuvo estupenda y las niñas muy encantadoras, pero como sabrás en un hora tengo una reunión y tengo que ir a prepararme

—Ya te vas —dijo haciendo un puchero muy infantil

Nana rodo los ojos por lo que hacia su madre y Sylvia estaba devorando lo que quedaba de comida en el comedor, y yo parada como una estatua, solo respirando era lo único que hacia.

—Te recuerdo Kaori que en un par de horas pasare por ustedes para ir al festival en el templo Tsuki—, Nana miro con rabia a su mamá por decidir por ella si iba a ir o no al dichoso festival—incluso puedes invitar a las amiguitas de tu hija para que la acompañen— siguió diciendo indiferente.

Solo con escucharlo me tense del susto no quería ir y no lo haría, ya estaba lista para rechazar la "amable" oferta cuando Nana me miro con ojos suplicantes pidiéndome que no la dejara sola en esa salida y no me toco mas que hacer de tripas corazón y olvidar mi extraña paranoica; no la podía dejar sola era mi amiga y si me necesitaba ahí estaría para ella.

—Por nosotros no ahí ningún problema, ¡¿verdad Sylvia?!— dije como si las palabras no quisieran salir de mi boca

—Si, si, lo que sea dejar a Sylvia comer en paz.

—Me retiro entonces a las 7 pasó por ustedes, iba diciendo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Muy bien Fai nos vemos a esa hora— se despidió de él amablemente y luego entro a al comedor para intentar parar a Sylvia de comerse hasta la mesa, mientras Nana se dirigía a su habitación, hasta que casi un minuto después volvió a parecer con cara de pánico.

—Pasa algo Sra. Kuyoi, se ve algo alterada— dije un poco preocupada porque estaba muy pálida.

—No es posible, a Fai, se le quedaron las llaves, hay que ir a devolverse, aun debe estar cerca porque no oí su coche arrancando— dijo todo de carrerilla

—Mai corre rápido y ve a entregárselo antes de que se marche, es realmente urgente que se lo des— me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta.

Forceje un poco ya que no quería estar cerca de ese hombre me daba miedo y no sabia porque, no me había hecho nada y yo actuaba como una loca. Después de reprenderme yo misma por mis locuras corrí para alcanzarlo y lo vi abriendo la puerta del coche y apresure mi paso.

—Sr. Sung —dije jadeando cuando me detuve frente a él y trate de recuperar algo de aire que la carrera me quito—, se le olvidaron las llaves y la Sra. Kuyoi me pidió que se la trajera— le dije mientras extendía mi mano para devolvérselas.

—No debiste molestarte, además tengo copias de las llaves—, me dijo mientras tomaba las llaves que le estaba ofreciendo.

Al momento que lo hizo y nuestros dedos se tocaron sentí esa misma descarga eléctrica de antes, la diferencia es que comencé a ver todo borroso y escuchaba voces y gritos llenos de dolor.

* * *

_._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza por el dolor que estaba experimentando y cuando los volví abrir ya no me encontraba en la calle junto al señor Sung, si no que estaba en un lugar donde grandes columnas de fuego, devoraba todo a su paso, había gente que gritaba con agonía mientras se consumía en el fuego recitando oraciones en una lengua desconocida._

_No quería ver como estas personas se quemaban hasta que sus carnes se tornaban negras, su pelo se volvía un manojo de hilos chamuscados que luego se volvían cenizas, sus ojos dos cuencas que comenzaban a derretirse hasta tornarse vacías y su cara y cuerpo comenzaban a deformarse hasta convertirse en algo irreconocible, no quería ver y por mas cerrara los ojos y me tapara los oídos, todavía podía escuchar como daban gritos de agonía hasta que se volvían polvo, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí._

_El olor de los cuerpos quemados era nauseabundo, no soporte más y me derrumbe comenzando a vomitar como si realmente lo pudiera hacer, teniendo en cuenta que no había comido casi nada en la casa de Nana. _

_Pasado unos minutos me levante para tratar de buscar refugio ya que las vigas caían del techo provocando un gran estruendo, quemando y aplastando todo a su paso, las personas que podía ver en este sitio no me escuchaban o no me veían no sabría decirlo, solo sabia que quería salir de allí como sea por lo que corrí de un lado a otro, buscando una salida, que no existía._

_Después de un momento vi a una mujer en medio de ese caos en el que me encontraba diciendo palabras sin sentidos y llorando desconsoladamente, sé que lo hacia por extraño que parezca sufría por lo que estaba pasando, aunque no la podía ver con claridad sé que le dolía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero debía de ocurrir para proteger lo que amaba, era necesario; menee la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de despejarla, como podía pensar en esas cosas, ni siquiera la veía, no la conocía, pero me resultaba familiar y como puede pensar que es necesario matar a esta gente de esta forma tan cruel._

_Comencé a toser compulsivamente, mientras el humo y las cenizas me irritan la vista y me hacían lagrimear. Escuche una explosión seguida de otra y luego otra, el ruido era ensordecedor se escuchaban mas explosiones y el lamento de lo que se encontraban en ese lugar se intensificaba, cada vez las explosiones se escuchaban mas cerca haciendo temblar todo lo que había a su paso, provocando que los muros a mi alrededor comenzaran a caer._

_Quería ver a esas mujer que estaba enfrente de mi y pedirle que se detuvieran los gritos, los lamentos, que por favor ya no siguiera; de la nada un viento aun mas fuerte hizo revivir las llamas convirtiendo el lugar en un verdadero infierno comparado con antes, la tierra comenzó a temblar y cuando me dispuse alcanzar a esa extraña mujer, Sentí como alguien tocaba mi tobillo y tiraban de mí, luego hubo otro tirón mas fuerte cuando mire hacia abajo vi unas manos quemadas aferrándose a mi y tirando de mis piernas y falda, en un momento las manos carbonizadas se volvieron demasiados para poder contar, caí al piso en un sonido sordo, cuando reaccione ya nos solo eran las manos si no que habían cuerpos medio carbonizados con extrañas muecas en la cara, las cuales estaban irreconocibles y deformadas, me aprisionaban contra el suelo sin dejarme mover, de repente se escucho una multitud de voces que hacían sintonía con el fuego_

—"_**Todo es tu culpa, esto no debió pasar, eres la responsable de este desastre, tu deberías morir, muere y paga…, muere y paga…, muere y paga…, tu calvario será eterno comparado con nuestro sufrimiento"**__— decían con una voz que parecía mas animal que humana haciendo vibrar el aire._

_Comenzaron a trepar sobre mi cuerpo haciéndome difícil ver lo que pasaba, cuando pensé que ya no resistiría mas, los cuerpos carbonizados desaparecieron, ya no había personas gritando y lamentándose, solo estaba el fuego que crepitaba y no se consumía; de la nada se escucho un llanto de un bebe, la misteriosa mujer lo sostenía entre los brazos y le susurraba algo que no alcance a escuchar, de repente el humo se hizo mas denso y no podía ver a la mujer, aunque antes no la había visto, pero quería estar con ella, necesitaba verla solo un segundo y cuando no la vi me desespere, solo escuchaba el llanto del bebe que resonaba en todas partes, y luego escuche un murmullo cargado de dolor como si alguien me estuvieran susurrando al oído un secreto. _

"Se feliz, todo lo hice por ti, perdóname por no verte crecer y enseñarte tanto cosas maravillosas que pueden llegar a llenar tu corazón de los sentimientos mas puros que puedas conocer u otras malas que podrían romper tu corazón en mil pedazos, vive plenamente en mi lugar y aunque no me veas siempre estaré contigo, te amo no lo olvides"_._

_Esas debieron ser las palabras de esa mujer que le decía al bebe, eran palabras de despedida…esa mujer se despedía de su bebe. Esas simples palabras llegaron de una manera tan fuertes a mi corazón que me provoco un intenso dolor físico que hizo derrumbarme y llorar como nunca lo había hecho en mi corta vida, como si no hubiera un mañana._

_._

_Las llamas comenzaron a rodearme, mientras yo seguía con mis sollozos, y por mas que querría no podía controlarlo. Cuando logre calmarme vi como las llamas cubrían mi cuerpo, al comienzo no dolían pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo mas sentía el calor que desprendía, me estaba quemando y el ardor en mi piel se hacia cada vez mas intenso, arrancándome gritos de dolor, así iba a morir… ¡quemada!_

_¡NO POR FAVOR YA NO MÁS! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN! ¡ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! ¡AYUDA!, ¡MAMÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!, ¡NANA!, ¡SYLVIA!, ¡SENSEI!, ¡AYÚDENME! comencé a gritar para que me ayudaran, pero ninguno llego, nadie vino, me quede sola y me sentía tan mal y abandonada que deje que el fuego me consumiera llevándose consigo el dolor y la soledad que sentía y así deje de existir…_

_._

_._

_Continuara__..._


End file.
